Winter Memories
by HolyGoDamn
Summary: Naomi Winter was an orphan at Whammy's, and L becomes a bit curious about her past. She is in fact hiding something. They were both friends, but he doesn't remember. LxOC Lime and MAYBE some lemon in later chapters...SOMEONE TEACH ME HOW TO LEMON! XD
1. 5 shots

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, AND I'M HOPING TO FINISH THIS(UNLIKE MANY OF MY PAST PROYECTS), IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO ASK, OR CORRECT IN THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW.

A LITTLE ON THE OC NAOMI WINTER. SHE LIVED IN THE ORPHANAGE AS L DURING THEIR CHILDHOOD, I'M NOT VERY FAMILIAR WITH ALL THE DETAILS IN L'S LIFE, THEREFORE I MADE THEM STAY THROUGHOUT THEIR TEENS UNTIL THEY TURNED 18.

THIS OC WASN'T AS WELL THOUGHT AS SOME I'VE DONE BEFORE, BUT I THINK IT'LL WORK. HER POSITION IN L'S TEAM IS THAT OF AN APPRENTICE (DETECTIVE OR INVESTIGATOR), BUT OFTEN WILL BE GIVEN DIFFERENT JOBS DUE TO HER STRENGTH, ON-FIELD SKILLS, AND SNACK PREPARING ABILITIES --'.

**Chapter 1: 5 Shots**

Naomi stood against the door frame, arms crossed, watching her teammates play a drinking game during their free time. She had short dark hair, and dark-green eyes attentive through half-open lids. A sudden outburst of laughter startled her and she repositioned herself against the wall.

"Come on Win-san, try to beat us." shouted Miller from the opposite side of the room.

She didn't dare, because she knew what would happen if she had a drink in that state. Naomi shook her head lazily and yawned stretching her arms.

"I dare you to win against me Win-san!" said Miller scratching his black hair and laughing a bit. She looked at him groggily and pondered his request.

"What will I get out of this?" She questioned rubbing her chin with a white, smooth hand.

"I will not interrupt you or eavesdrop when you are speaking with L-san…More than that…I will empty this whole floor for you." Her eyes blazed up, and she thought maliciously how damn lucky she had been at drinking games. No one had ever seen L-san, except her and Watari. Nevertheless it had been years since she had last seen his face, and being around people, who L-san, barely took as trustworthy, was not making her task easier.

"We know how badly you want to meet L-san." said Walters raising his blonde eyebrows. Everyone laughed at this, but they had no idea.

"Alright, then, but I don't know how to play poker."

"ok then…make it eashy..play 'Go Fis..'." Jake said cracking up before finishing his sentence, he was clearly drunk, "Ah…but for every thime you get it woong, you will take up a shot of shequila."

Her eyebrow twitched and she agreed, receiving seven cards, since only Miller and her were playing.

"You will not be able to forfeit, if you do, it will be assumed as a loss and you'll drink 5 shots." He added smiling provokingly.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, 3 aces, 3 sevens and a five were perfectly spread on her left hand. Winter-san smiled shamelessly as she watched how Miller lowered his head in defeat.

"Do you have a 9?" he asked.

"Go Fis…!" She started to say, but was interrupted by a speaker in the room.

"Winter-san, would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee?" The speaker was turned off and she looked up unable to believe what had just happened.

"Well?" Asked Miller, as he started to snicker, "What will you do?"

Naomi threw her cards on the floor and stood up heading towards the door.

"Waish a shecond…you'rh foregetting somefhing…thish wahs taken ash a loss!!! Beforeee you leavfe take your penalthy Young Lady…" Jake spoke almost unconscious.

She grabbed the shots each and drank them all at once, felling the warm sensation inside her mouth, then her throat and then her chest. Everyone applauded as she left the room.

"Lisshen too Yer Hert, WhEn Hesh callin' For yooo, Lisshen to your heeeart, theresh nothing Elsh you can doooo!!!" she could hear the young drunken cops sing across the walls.

She poured a cup of plain, black coffee, added a certain amount of sugar, tasting it several times, she decided it was perfectly sweet for him and placed it on a tray along with sugar cookies, which she carefully positioned around the cup.

As she headed to L-san's personal room, she felt a strange presence in the room. Pausing in front of his ajar door, Naomi took a quick step back knowing there was someone following her.

She slammed against a something that held the tray before her from behind, pressing its arms against her waist.

"Winter-san…" She clearly heard L-san's calm voice. Naomi froze on the spot and her heart skipped.

"Sir..." She murmured.

"Winter-san…" He continued calmly, "…you're stepping on my foot."

She maneuvered the tray and flipped as far away from him as possible, and lowering her head until she couldn't catch a glimpse of his feet.

"You weren't coming, so I became worried…did you burn yourself or something of the sort?" He asked scratching his head.

"I just did…" She said embarrassedly referring to her previous mistake, "I'm sorry Sir, that I stepped on you."

"Don't worry. I knew it would eventually happen if I kept sneaking up on people." She heard his voice, not daring to look up. Asking herself how he might look like after all those years. She might not even recognize him, but his voice was the only thing that reassured her he was the same boy she had met a long time ago.

"Don't do that." He said, "Don't lower yourself before me."

She raised her head, expecting to finally see the real L…

To her surprise he was wearing an ugly Halloween mask over his face, it seemed like his skin was rotting and peeling off the bone, and wore something that looked like crappy, brown overalls that managed to cover his entire body.

"Don't worry, It's just a mask." He said staring at her through the openings in the mask.

She gazed at him for a few seconds Naomi felt dazed by the person before her…She suddenly burst in laughter, that kind of laughter that is so strong you can't help but snort and snort.

L hadn't yet heard another laugh similar to hers, only in vague memories that time seemed to have helped him forget.

"Winter-San, would you come with me?" he said calmly, and she immediately stopped laughing, changing to a nervous stance, and following him into his chamber holding the silver tray.

Everything was pitch-black, by the exception of a few computer monitors and television screens. There was no furniture whatsoever adorning the dark room, only a large white mattress lied on the ground, and the walls were giants book shelters. He sat on the rugged floor in an oddly manner, that she found strangely appealing, while he pushed his hand inside the mask.

"Winter-san, is there anything you wish to tell me before I check your profile?"

"Sir, I think you were smart enough to check my profile the moment I applied to this team, which, if I'm not mistaken was about two years ago, you were indeed very hard to please." answered Naomi drily, "The real question is, 'What do you want to know about me', Sir."

"I have your whole life here, from how many boyfriends/lovers you've had, none. Your grades, perfect. No history of violence, addictions, law infringements, nothing. What called my attention is that you are an orphan, at no other than Whammy's Orphanage, and no more than two years younger than me.

Is there a reason why I don't recall ever meeting you in a hallway?" He said slowly facing her.

Naomi had started to hand the cup to him, when suddenly started to feel the weight of her tiredness and the repercussion of the shots she had taken a few minutes earlier.

"Sir? I think…I'm going to faint." She said placing a hand on her head to keep it from spinning, and dropped the tray, everything falling in a soft shatter due to the rugged floor.

She could barely make out the blurry figure before her, and he started to remove his mask, a pair of dark and penetrating eyes met hers, it was, indeed him.


	2. Sleep Walker

I FORGOT TO MENTION. I LABELED THIS STORY M BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE SOME LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS, SO I MUST WARN YOU BEFORE HAND. DON'T WORRY, WHEN THE CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL WRITING I WILL SAY SO.

THIS CHAPTER ONLY CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE, BUT NOT GRAFIC AT ALL.

**Chapter 2: Sleep Walker**

L watched her start to fall, and caught her in midair losing his balance and trying to avoid the broken glass and cookies, he slammed against the wall. The girl lied resting her back to his chest, and her head on his shoulder. Somehow the blow to the head made him remember something alike.

"L, may I come in?" asked Watari standing outside the closed door.

"Please do." L said still with Winter-san resting on his lap.

As Watari entered he glanced at L a bit surprised.

"Sir?"

"She fell…" L said still under her.

"Your hands, Sir." Watari said while picking up the broken glass and wiping the floor with a towel.

L felt something soft and wet under his grasp, and peeking over her shoulder, he realized that his hands held comfortably onto her breasts. He slowly slipped them off, with the look of a child who had done something bad and is looking for someone to blame.

"Don't tell." L said placing her arm over his shoulder and placing his arm under her legs, "In what room does she sleep?"

"I think Ms. Winter refused to sleep in this, and I quote 'Floor filled with sex-deprived, sick, bastards.' Not counting me in of course." Watari smiled proudly at the last sentence.

_Sex-depri__ved?__ She's never even had a boyf__riend, or a lover. Who might __the sex-deprived __be, __I wonder?_

"Should I ask one of the gentlemen to escort her to her apartment…?"

"No. They are too drunk to drive, she's unconscious, and I still have things I want to ask her." L said placing her over his mattress. Normally he wouldn't have, but she looked like a clean person, and smelled pretty good.

"Should I bring her some of your clothes? Her blouse is soaked with coffee." Watari asked taking the silver tray and debris from the floor.

"Mm…yes." He answered looking at the lining of her bra through the white, wet fabric. Watari left the room in search of extra clothing. The detective changed into fresher clothing and walked in circles around her.

L chewed on his thumb and wondered if the coffee was even worth tasting. So he looked at her sleeve, which was notoriously stained with coffee as well. He grabbed her hand and scanned it thoughtfully and finally licked it. Much to his surprise it was perfectly sweet.

He backed away when he felt her shifting and sitting up. With her eyes still closed, she managed to grab his arm. This caught L by surprise, unaware of what was happening.

She had the saddest expression in her face, the way her lip quivered and her eyebrows softened, a single tear pushed its way through her lashes down her cheek. Through her hand L shared a goose bump that made his whole body tremble.

"Don't forget about me…" She mumbled holding onto his arms, and pulling her head to his shoulder, sliding her hands over his ribs reaching his back in a tight embrace.

"…Library Boy." L felt his face slightly grow hot, not because of his position, but because he had never been held in such a loving way by person, not counting the fact that she was a woman, and she was pressing against him.

In that moment Watari entered the room with a pair of pants and a white sweater. L glanced over at Watari who somehow managed to find him in another awkward position.

"She is a sleepwalker…" Suddenly both Watari and L heard a loud snore coming from the lady, who as much as both tried, wouldn't lose her grip on L (damn, neither would I XD). So they gave up and retreated. His loyal friend went to sleep allowing his young master to do what he thought best.

L's cheeks were flushed with exhaustion, still with Winter-san's arms wrapped around him, she had stopped snoring, and lied now peacefully beside him. He tried to find a comfortable position, but not being able to find one with her arms around his hips, he tried something else.

"I'm not going anywhere, and if I was, I would take you with me." He whispered into her ear, and almost immediately she relaxed her arms. L could finally breathe, but her blouse was still damp, and he determined he could change it himself.

As he started to unbutton her top, he felt a strange tingle, and decided to close his eyes while he blindly undressed the girl. He felt the chills on her skin, still trying to think about something else…

"Law…"she sighed softly. L immediately turned around, with his dark eyes focusing on her curiously, as if trying to guess what she had said, could it have been, HIS name? No, it must've been a Lawrence or Lawson, for all he knew she might be dreaming with a lawnmower, since he hadn't revealed his identity to her or the rest. He stripped her off her blouse and black slacks, and pulled her into his white sweater, deciding to leave it at that. He placed himself a few inches away from her, to restrain from touching her in an inappropriate way, but she cuddled close to him, head beside his chest and arms huddled close to his abdomen, while her fingers slowly wrapped themselves on his shirt, as if trying to push him into placing an arm over her.

L finally acceded and placed his left arm over her body, and fell asleep.

------ ZzzzzZ ------ OO (meaning The next day)

Naomi's eyes slightly opened, her head ached terribly, and her body felt very warm. It was still dark, and she couldn't see anything, or remember anything.

She huddled against the rolled up blanket in front of her, and placed an arm and her leg over it.

I don't remember getting home, but thanks for bringing me…

She suddenly froze, her naked leg was tightly holding the blanket against her body, and it was moving.

"What the…?"

There was a soft knock on the door, and she turned around. Watari came in with a two cups of coffee on a platter.

"Miss, you are awake." He said slightly looking away from her underwear.

The blanket started to move under her leg and arm, and a black head popped out of it. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks reddened.

"MILLER?!" She shrieked, thinking it was her teammate, who happened to share L's hair color, "You…!" She shouted shoving the coverlet cocoon off the bed.

Winter looked at her clothes scattered on the ground and hurriedly grabbed them running out of the bedroom as angry as she could be.

"What's wrong with her?"Asked L pushing his face out the blanket, rubbing his head drowsily while taking a mug from the platter.

"I don't know Sir, but you just got Miller-san into a load of trouble." Watari pointed out.

"It can't be that bad." L said while sipping.

In that exact moment they both heard doors slamming and banging furiously.

"WATARI-SAN!" she called impassively.

L and Watari looked at each other and L nodded, allowing him to attend her.

"Miss Winter?"

"Why was Miller-san in a bed with me?" She asked almost suppressing her anger, but failing in the attempt.

"It wasn't Mill…" Suddenly Watari turned to see a white hand peeking from the corner of the door calling him with the index finger.

"Excuse me…" He said entering the room.

"Tell her 'When you fainted, Miller offered to take you home, but it seems like he changed his mind.'"

"But Sir, she'll think something happened." Watari protested.

"Do it." Said L closing the door, pressing his ear to the door.

Watari repeated the same exact words and there was a dead silence.

"Did we…?" she blushed burying her head in her hands, then she recalled, "Wait…wasn't the room I slept in, the Boss' chambers?" Naomi said quickly recalling.

"Busted!" called out L exiting the room with a different mask covering his face. This time a Guy Fawkes disguise(V for Vendetta).

He was wearing the same sweater Naomi was, and a pair of black, baggy shorts, unlike her, who was only wearing the jersey and her underwear.

"Even worse…" Winter's face flushed, "I'm sorry, Sir…" She said getting closer to L.

"Sorry for wha…?" he started but was cut off by a deafening slap on the face.

She lowered her head lower than she had ever done.

"I never expected this from you." Naomi still not raising her head, "If you feel you want to fire me, I'll gladly accept your decision."

"On the contrary…" L said rubbing his cheek, "…of what you believe. Nothing happened between us, although you seemed almost pleading me for it, I know better than abusing of a woman who clearly isn't aware of what she is doing.

If you're looking for someone to blame, blame yourself, for choosing not to have a room near the 'sex-deprived, sick bastards' you have as teammates. You could have slept in your own room, instead of mine." With that L re-entered his bedroom and closed the door.

Naomi in that moment felt a bit of guilt for slapping him and his good intentions across the face.

"I'll see you later. Winter-san still needs to answer a few questions." Said his voice from the speaker.

The poor girl couldn't remember what happened, but she felt a shot of apprehensiveness when he said 'You seemed almost pleading me for it.' Did she say or do something she shouldn't have?

"Watari, please apologize to the boss for me…Is there still room for one more?" She mumbled.


	3. Nameless

IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL READ A SHORT RAPE ATTEMPT AND MEDIUM FISICAL VIOLENCE, SO IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE EITHER SKIP IT AND KEEP REAADING, OR DON'T CONTINUE.

**Chapter 3 : Nameless**

Her body fell against the soft bed, her dark hair spread around her, and her dark green eyes seemed to linger toward childhood memories.

When she lived at the orphanage she didn't have a name, or even something to claim as her own. Back then, Naomi was a quiet child, who allowed the rest to bully and intimidate her, to lock her up in the bathrooms, push her in the hallways, and tie her to the trees, she was the orphanage's punching bag. When she turned 13 the older boys slightly worsened, backing her up to the corners and feeling her up against her will, but she was so used to it by then, she let it pass by.

That's how she spent most of her life in the orphanage, being pushed around. She was the submissive girl everyone could hurt when they were feeling angry.

Naomi was 14, when during the night, while sleeping, she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth, her eyes opened to find three boys holding her arms and legs, taking her to the library. Her roommate was awake, but didn't interfere.

"It's perfectly empty." One of them murmured, "It's going to be fun."

Almost unconsciously, she kicked with all her strength the guy in front of her, falling on her butt, making the other two lose their balance.

She ran into the library looking for a place to hide, but the boys caught her.

"Stay still!" one of them hissed hitting her face. She kept struggling as he slammed her against the librarian's desk, pinning her wrists forcefully, "Grab her." The one holding her and probably the oldest ordered.

"This is the first time she's fought back." Said one of them, "She always stands still."

"Rebelling aren't you?" Said the oldest, "I'll make sure you don't even try to run away next time. "

He reached for her neck and bit it savagely, while one of them covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. She looked away biting her tongue, her only possible way out. Without knowing the pain became insufferable and she threw her knee up toward the groin of her assailant, who groaned in anger and frustration.

"If you want to have a hard time, I'll give you a hard time, you bitch!" He hit her again, but this time he grabbed her by the collar of her nightgown and ordered his friends to give him a rope.

He tied her to the point that she couldn't breathe properly.

"Open the utility room." The guy ordered while lifting her up by the rope, making it tighten around her body. The guys obeyed and his leader hung the cord on a hook at the top of the door. Her legs dangled, and her mouth was covered with a piece of cloth.

Her eyes seemed dim and her expression was dark, as if cursing him.

"Next time you'll do what I want." He laughed and then knocked her out.

The boys closed the door and left the library, unaware that there was someone asleep between the bookshelves, and was awakened by their racquet.

He scratched his jet-black hair as he made his way to the exit. Once again he had fallen asleep in the library. Unable to realize what time it was, he looked for a hint by looking at the moon, but it was raining.

"Damn…I won't be able to see anything in the hallway." He mumbled and headed for the utility room, hoping to find a flashlight. He opened the door, finding strangely heavy and noisy.

There was a something against the door, so he opened it further to get a better view at it, and he was shocked to see it was a girl, firmly tied with ropes. He pushed her up to unhook her, but he didn't measure his strength, and she fell on the unfortunate guy, knocking the wind out of him.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, while he was trying to remove the cloth from her mouth. She wasn't sure if he was helping her, or trying to finish what the other three started, so she bit his thumb drawing blood out.

He only looked at her with the strangest expression she had ever seen. His dark eyes penetrated through her thoughts, and he smiled licking his thumb as if reassuring her. She couldn't help but blush at this, and looked away as he worked his fingers through the bindings, occasionally touching more than the ropes and quickly apologizing.

For a few short seconds she returned her eyes to him, analyzing his expression, trying to capture as much as she could, but when he looked back at her, and their eyes met, she would pretend to be looking at his hands, which also pleased her.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, when the silence continued between them, "…Obviously you're not, but I'm referring to…"

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"What's your name?" He asked as he continued to play with the bindings.

"No one calls me by my name." she said.

"What do people call you?"

"They don't call me anything."

The young man smiled a little at this, and she curiously turned to see him smile.

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked.

"No one calls me by my name." He murmured.

"Could I call you by your name?" She asked, and the boy was a bit surprised of her sharpness.

"Lawliet...My name is Lawliet, but call me Ryuuzaki." He whispered.

Finally he was done, and the girl was free. Ryuuzaki helped her stand up, guessing the ropes had obstructed blood circulation, and she would have trouble walking because of the lack of sensation.

"How much time do you have left in Whammy's?" She asked suddenly.

"Two more years." He said as he offered his arm in support.

"I still have four more years…" She said with a slight hint of impotence in her voice.

"Time flies by, don't worry." He managed to say, while she stumbled against him with every step. "Are you sure you're alright…Maybe we should take you to the nu…"

She gripped onto his arm lowering her head.

"No…I'm fine…" she said trembling.

He looked at her, and she lowered her head even further.

"Please, don't take me back to my room…"

Ryuuzaki didn't know what to do, so he led her between the bookshelves, where he had fallen asleep, laid his jacket there and sat down.

"I'll keep an eye on you while you sleep."

The girl was unsure at first, but she decided that she trusted him and sat beside him, resting her head against the wall.

"Will you be my friend?" She murmured drowsily and fell asleep before getting an answer.

Ryuuzaki looked at her with a deep gaze and nodded to himself.


	4. Hallway Meeting

ALRIGHT WELL...THANK YOU ALL FOR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I'M HAPPY I'M VERY GLAD YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO FAR, AND I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH YOUR HIGH EXPECTATIONS.

MORE INFO: ALTHOUGHT WHAMMY'S ORPHANAGE IS INDEED IN EUROPE, I WANTED TO KEEP SOME OF THE TERMS SUCH AS CHAN AND SAN INCLUDED, BECAUSE IT GIVES THE NAME-CALLING A BIT OF PERSONALITY.

THANK YOUUUUUU!!! XDD

**Chaper 4: Hallway Meeting**

A single ray of sunlight hit her eyes, and she opened them slowly, to find herself alone in the library room. Feeling a bit disappointed, she returned to her room to change clothes, and not to her surprise her bed was completely torn apart. The young girl couldn't help but expect to be caught alone in a hallway to continue last night's round.

Their rooms had no door, that's mainly the reason why it was so easy for the boys to get hold of her. Normally they got dressed in the girls' bathroom, but that morning she was in a rush to get to the backyard before getting caught, and maybe see that boy again. She went to the corner of her room and started to undress rapidly, pulling her pants on, and then turning around to grab her shoes while pulling on a white shirt.

She bent down for her shoes, with the top crowded over her shoulders, and then stood up, catching something with the corner of her eye.

There was a person standing on the doorway. The girl was already used to boys peeking while she undressed, but this person was standing shamelessly on sight.

"Shouldn't you be at least trying to hide…?" She mumbled turning around, to find the boy from the previous night slightly blushing at the sight of her bra.

Looking at him she pulled down the shirt rapidly and grabbed a scarf to hide the dark spot on her neck.

"How did you…?" She started to ask, while he still wide-eyed looked at her.

"I asked the janitor if he knew a girl that is constantly being bullied." He said moving his surprised eyes away.

"How did you know that?" she asked covering the small wound on her thorn lip.

"I could see a few old bruises and scars on your body while I undid the rope." Ryuuzaki said looking at her ruined bed, "What are you going to do about this issue?"

"What issue?" Her eyes looked absently.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked, and she answered shaking her head, "Well…I do."

Her eyes turned to him.

"The first ones to enter the library." He assured, his expression was that of a mere detective, raising his index finger high in the air, with a fist on his hip, "Let's report them…"

Ryuuzaki went to the door, but she didn't follow, as soon as he felt he was walking beside no one, he turned around, to see her serious face.

"Report what?"

"Are you a masochist?" Asked Ryuuzaki clearly alarmed, "Do you think they won't come back to beat you up? That is what they were doing…right?"

Her green eyes moved away from him, not being able to handle his dark and intense gaze, and she smiled a little at his ingenuousness. The girl began to walk toward him, to the point they were so close Ryuuzaki backed up against the wall. Now her eyes were stabbing him back.

"Stay as far away from me as you can, or you too will get hurt." She said without lowering her defiant stare.

"Naomi." He said as she started to leave, "That is your name, right?"

She didn't answer, but kept walking along the hallway. Her heart was beating extremely fast, and she clutched her chest as if to keep it in place…That wasn't at all her real name, because she didn't have one, but he named her, and that thought alone meant that this boy was giving her a place…close to him.

Meanwhile Ryuuzaki, still leaning against the wall, remembered seeing the same people from the library walking far behind him on the corridor.

"Naomi-chan, wait a second." He said storming out of the room.

She turned around, as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you to stay away…!" The young woman started to say but saw it wasn't Ryuuzaki but a group of older guys.

Naomi stepped back and the oldest of the three, a brown-haired guy with a pair of blue, menacing eyes, placed his hands to the sides of her head, smiling suggestively. He was fairly handsome, and yet terrifying, making Naomi feel uncomfortable.

"Why do you cover your neck, didn't you like my present?" He asked, making Naomi realize he was the guy who had tried to rape her last night. She closed her eyes tightly trying to make them fade away.

"Naomi-Chan." Suddenly a voice awoke her. She turned to see Ryuuzaki standing behind the gang, smiling, "Aren't you coming with me to the Library? Mr. Marker is waiting for you to tell him what happened last night."

The boys turned around to see Ryuuzaki smiling looking directly at the brunette male.

"He said that if I found out who they were I could take this issue to the principal, and he'd make sure to punish them, Taylor." He announced without hesitation.

The brown-haired guy chuckled sarcastically.

"So, you are the so called "Pride" of Whammy. I've somewhat knew about you, but I would have never guessed you knew this girl. If you'd like we could let you join us in the next meeting. I heard you have a room for yourself." He said pulling her scarf and allowing Ryuuzaki to see the bruises on her neck.

Naomi only stood with her eyes lowered to the ground.

"We'll graduate in two years. We should get some fun while we can." Taylor said leaning closer to her face.

"I'll take that in mind…" Ryuuzaki said while looking over at Naomi, "…But meanwhile…"

He said as he grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"We have a few things to go over at the library, pleased to meet you."

Naomi grasped tightly onto his sleeve in a sign of mere gratefulness, not being able deny the fact that Ryuuzaki had gotten into a problem because of her.

"I need to go to the garden." She mumbled.

Ryuuzaki nodded without looking at her, only capable of feeling the warmth of her hand on his arm. As they arrived, he caught sight of a path of different flowers, in a variation of colors, and a huge tree Naomi had started to climb.

The young man looked at her as she did.

"I take care of these flowers." She called from the highest branches.

"I've seen you before." He said in an inaudible voice, while looking to the big window just above the garden.

"I assume you work in the library." Naomi continued.

Ryuuzaki smiled at this and nodded.

"I knew it, the Librarian wouldn't allow just anyone to sleep there." Then she quieted while looking down at him, "Thank you…for what you did…I…" She suddenly smiled, "I'll see you around."

He pushed his hands into his pockets and started to walk away.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Ryuuzaki said as he walked away, pointing at the Library's window.

"HEY!!" she shouted, "DO YOU HAVE A LUNCH BREAK?!"

Ryuuzaki who was far away cupped his hands around his mouth.

"AT 3:45!!!"

"I'LL TAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!!! DO YOU LIKE SWEETS?!"

"NOT THAT MUCH!!!" Ryuuzaki shouted. (I actually had a bit of trouble writing this sentence. Note: This was before L discovered he even liked sweet stuff.)

"WELL, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO KEEP YOU AWAKE!!!"

"ALRIIIIGHT!!!" He laughed.

Naomi laughed in a snort, and by then both realized that half Whammy was looking their way and peeking through the windows.


	5. Sunflower and The Sun

HELLO AGAIN!

I KNOW I MIGHT BE GIVING TOO MUCH IMPORTANCE TO THE EMOTIONAL POINT OF VIEW OF NAOMI, BUT I FIND THAT WHEN I DO THIS, THE READERS WILL BECOME ATTACHED TO THIS CHARACTER, AND FEEL HER TO BE A REAL PERSON, AND SOMEHOW RELATE TO HER DURING THE STORY.

IF YOU'D LIKE TO FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY REVIEW AND ALSO NONFIC QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**Chapter 5: Sunflower and The Sun**

She looked up toward the highest tree branch to find her gardening bag wrapped tightly against it. Since she had started to take care of the flowers, Naomi found that place incredibly safe, deciding she would keep her most precious possessions there.

As she jumped off, a few of the smallest orphans gathered around to watch her work, as always.

"How do you keep them so pretty?" Asked Anna, a 7-year old who most of the time sat beside her, occasionally peeking over her shoulder.

"Well, flowers are like people. They need to be fed, groomed, and treated gently. Once in a while I talk to them, or tell them stories, just like I would treat you…but once in a while…" Naomi said whispering.

"You can hear them talk…" said Anna, and Naomi nodded as the children gasped.

"Really?" They asked, and Naomi pulled her fingers to her lips.

"Listen." She whispered.

For a few seconds the children heard only the soft murmur of the wind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" Shouted Naomi raising her arms. The children screamed startled and some of them even jumped or ran away, while she laughed, and Anna laughed.

"She did it to me." Anna said to her friend, "It's worse when you're alone!!!"

Naomi suddenly looked up to find Ryuuzaki standing in front on the window, shaking his head in disbelief, while laughing a bit.

She continued to tend to the flowers, while looking at her favorite of them all, the Sunflower.

When Naomi was 9 years old, she saw Vincent Van Gogh's Sunflowers and immediately related to them.

Those flowers normally grew very tall, and strong, but in that painting, they looked fragile and sad, as if they were never taken care of by anyone. Especially, they seemed confused, because there was no sun that would show them a direction to follow. That was how she felt, sad, fragile, and most of all confused.

"Who was your friend?" Asked Anna suddenly.

It was Naomi's turn to be startled.

"What friend?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You know…?" said Michael an 8-year old, "Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, white shirt, black pants, doesn't like sweets much, has lunch-break at 3:45 pm, but you'll have to leave early if you want to make lunch, I'll say in about 20 seconds…"

Naomi stood up rapidly climbing up the same tree to leave her bag, and then started running.

"…Before you leave me without answering…" Michael sighed.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you later!" She shouted as she made her way into the building.

"She runs fast!" said one of the children.

Suddenly a ball bounced on one of the flowers, the young children looked toward the offender, a 13-year old.

"You killed the flower!" shouted Anna.

"So what?" Asked the older boy.

"Now, I'm gonna kill you!" Shouted Anna kicking him on the shin, "Get him!!!"

Luckily the children had on their side 14-year-old-looking boy who was no more than 9 years old, in case some of his friends tried to jump in.

They hovered over the defenseless boy and made him apologize to the flower.

Meanwhile, Naomi reached the kitchen, where she knew all the cooks and asked for their permission to make two lunches.

They agreed, and she went to the refrigerator. Strawberries….

She washed her hands all the way up to her elbows and began to ask the recipe for a strawberry cake to all the cooks, carefully picking up every detail, and since every recipe was different, she took what she liked most and created a more complex formula.

"Alright." She said while placing the ingredients on the table. She started to make the mix, battering the ingredients until it was the perfect texture.

The chefs watched every detail of her cooking, the way she blended different ingredients they would've never thought of, and the precise way in which she used her time and items without wasting any of them.

She was really suited for Whammy's Orphanage after all.

Naomi arrived at the assigned time and pushed the door open with her hip, carrying a light-blue cardboard box on her hands.

"You're on time." Said Ryuuzaki while ignoring the box, "What is it?"

"Strawberry cake." She said, "The cooks helped me out."

She opened the box, revealing a cotton-white cake, with whole, glazed strawberries, and zigzagging lines of chocolate.

"Wow, you shouldn't have." He said, "I don't like sweets much, but I'm falling asleep."

Naomi grabbed a strawberry and handed it to him, but he didn't grab it, so she licked the glaze off and when she was about to eat it, Ryuuzaki pulled it and shoved it into his mouth.

The girl looked at him perplexed and most of all embarrassed.

"I like it better like this." He said without a hint of humor in his voice, and yet he was smiling.

That comment made her blush even further and she cut a piece of the cake for him and handed him a spoon.

"Eat it." She ordered as she took in a spoon of hers.

Ryuuzaki imitated her and pulled the cake into his mouth. He looked at the cake and then at her.

"You made this?" He asked taking another taste.

"Yes, I left one for the cooks and one for the children in the kitchen."

He continued to eat it, as if he had never had anything to eat in his life.

"I thought you didn't like sweets." She mumbled.

"I'm afraid of getting diabetes, that's why I never eat sweets, and I can't sleep. Now, I'd rather die young but happy." He smiled grabbing one of the glazed strawberries and licking it.

Suddenly before he took a bite, Naomi grabbed it and pulled it into her mouth.

"Payback." She said smiling to herself.

As soon as they both finished, she left him the cake to eat it or give to whoever he wanted. She felt happy in that moment, because for those short minutes she somehow realized that Ryuuzaki was a person she wouldn't mind following or looking up to. But then, she understood why Van Gogh painted a feeling of sadness in the Sunflowers…

Because as much as they tried they couldn't be together, the Sunflowers and the Sun.


	6. Lawliet

I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY A BIT SHORTER, BECAUSE IT'LL BE EASIER TO GET TO THE POINT, AND I DON'T WANT TO BORE YOU XD

WELL, FOR ONE, LET'S SAY I GOT NAOMI'S SNORTY LAUGHTER FROM ONE OF MY MANY LAUGHS. IT DEPENDS ON THE SITUATION --' BUT YOU KNOW, I BELIEVE THAT MY DIFFERENT LAUGHTERS SPICE UP THINGS A BIT. MY FRIENDS NORMALLY END UP LAUGHING MORE AT MY LAUGH THAN AT THE JOKE ITSELF, SO, I THINK OF IT AS A BLESSING XD

ON THIS CHAPTER WE MIGHT SEE A BIT OF THE MADE UP PAST OF RYUUZAKI, WHICH I GAVE LIFE TO WITH THE PICTURE OF L AS A CHILD HOLDING WATARI'S HAND INFRONT OF WAMMY'S, WHICH I THINK THAT IS HOW IT'S SPELLED, THEREFORE, DON'T MIND THE H IN ALL MY WHAMMY'S! XD

**Chapter 6: Lawliet**

Naomi Winters awoke from her deep slumber. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep in the room L-san had assigned her. She ran her fingers through her face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I need to tell him…" She thought to herself as she made her way to her boss' headquarters.

She knocked the door, but as no response came, Winter entered a bit concerned, finding no one in the room.

"Sir?" She called softly looking around the chamber.

As she walked she caught sight of something under her. Naomi stood in all-fours seeing that it protruded from under the bed, it was a red candle...Her red candle, or so she recalled.

Naomi began to wander in memories again, remembering certain facts about Ryuuzaki, he might not even know about himself. He was a Sleepwalker for one. She chuckled and blushed a bit.

Since he had appeared, those boys didn't bother her as much as they used to, and things were slowly beginning to change for her. She was happy.

One night, a year after Ryuuzaki and her had met. Naomi went to the library, finding her friend asleep on his desk, again. Every night she took him to his own room, so that he could sleep properly, but this time she wanted to play him a joke.

She sprayed some whip cream on his right hand, and began to touch his left cheek very gently. What happened next caught her off guard.

Ryuuzaki grabbed her by the collar and pushed her on the desk licking the cream from her collar. When she tried to push him away he pinned her hands over her head.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" She asked laughing and snorting silently, thinking that he was only pretending to be asleep, "Ok, I won't…haha…do it again..hahhahaha!"

He suddenly kissed her, her eyes widening in surprise, as he bit her lips softly.

"Lawliet…" She whispered, which seemed to make him stop, falling asleep against her.

"Wake up, don't pretend to be sleeping." She said shaking him by the shoulders.

Ryuuzaki slowly opened his eyes to find the side of her neck smeared with whip cream along with his hands and lips.

"Wha...?" He asked clearly confused, "Did we have a food fight?"

Naomi wondered if he was lying, but he had never lied to her, and his expression…

"You'll pay for this." She said seriously.

"Just not during work." He said.

The seasons passed, until winter arrived.

"It's snowing…" said Ryuuzaki watching the snow fall from the Library's window.

"Yes, it's winter…" Naomi said embracing herself.

Ryuuzaki had a dark grimace spread across his face. Naomi noticed this, but didn't dare to ask.

"Come, it's your break. Let's go out to make some snowmen…" She started, but Ryuuzaki only allowed her to see a soft saddened smile.

"I came here with the winter, my parents died during this season." He mumbled, "It was snowing, I was playing, while they died."

Naomi stood silently watching the window.

"My mom abandoned me in a field of Sunflowers." She smiled as Ryuuzaki looked at her, "She took me to watch the Sunflowers when I was three, and she started to leave. I didn't notice her, because I was very attentive to the way they looked at the sun."

He lowered his eyes to the children playing outside.

"Winter is a chilly season. It's alright to feel cold, but don't look away from its beauty.

Your parents loved you for all you are worth, and they wouldn't have wanted you to mourn this time of year. Your parents loved you…Anyone would be capable of loving you, Ryuuzaki, even winter seems to be crying because you're sad."

With that Naomi left, Ryuuzaki watching the window.

"My parents loved me. Winter loves me…does she?" He asked himself.

"Is Ryuuzaki-Kun coming?" asked Anna throwing a snowball at Michael.

"He might." Naomi said looking up the window.

Suddenly she felt an icy ball hit the back of her neck. She turned around to see Ryuuzaki smiling.

"Winter-San…" said a voice from behind her.

She turned to see L-san standing on the doorway with a towel around his hips. Naomi stood on her four-legged position.

"Sir! SORRY SIR!" She shouted blushing and turning around.

"Were you snooping around?" He asked softly.

"NO, YES, ACCIDENT, SIR!!"

"It's alright. I don't even know what they are." He murmured, and then stopped dead on his tracks, "Do you?"

Naomi didn't dare to turn around until she felt a warm hand on the back of her neck.

"These…uh…candles were given at Whammy's Orphanage to the girls in the graduation of the orphans 2 years ahead of me." She hesitated.

"In the day of my graduation. Why do I have one?" Asked L-san clearly interested.

"I do-don't know." She stuttered.

"Winter-san, you're keeping secrets from your boss?" He said, "Don't turn around."

"What?" Naomi asked slightly turning, "Ah!"

"I'm changing don't turn." Said L over his shoulder, "How was your life in the orphanage, Winter-san?"

"I was bullied at the orphanage…" She said allowing him to process the information.

"Really?" He said turning around while pulling on a pair of jeans, "You don't seem that kind of person."

"I took care of the flowers." She mumbled, "I didn't have many friends, only the youngest children and…"

"And?" said L pulling on a sweater.

"The library boy…" Naomi continued.

Her boss turned around, "Please, tell me about him."

"No one called him by his name, he didn't like sweets at first because he was scared of diabetes and he couldn't sleep, and winter made him sad." She smiled.

L's heart suddenly skipped.

"He was a very intelligent person, and for that, he was treated differently. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was special." Naomi's voice started to falter, "I could say so many things about him, and still you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me what your relationship with him was."

"At first, I warned him to stay away from me. I was afraid that he could get hurt, but he didn't care and stuck up for me. He became something more important to me than I would've ever imagined. I even wanted him to be…" Her voice cut off.

"…The first and only person in my life." She murmured, not even daring to look up.

"Are you in love with me, Winter-san?" Suddenly asked L-san, "You seem to be describing me to perfection."

"You don't know me, how can you ask that?" Naomi said turning around to find him completely dressed and sitting on the floor beside her.

"I assume because of your reaction, that this 'Library Boy' didn't act like you expected."

"Of course not." Naomi whispered, "He never did."


	7. Dance Partner

FIRST OF ALL: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HYPERACTIVE I GET WHEN I READ THEM...I SQUEAL LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. XD I DO...

I WAS RECALLING A FEW DREAMS I HAD, AND THEY BRING ME TO A FEW MOMENTS IN THIS STORY.

NAOMI WINTERS SOMEHOW BRINGS UP THAT WHOLE IDEA OF "I WANT TO BE HAPPY, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I DESERVE TO."

I FEEL THAT THINGS WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU WISH, BECAUSE LIFE IS LIKE THAT, CRUEL, AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT, BUT TRY YOUR HARDEST TO REACH FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE UNREACHABLE, HOPING THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL OBTAIN IT AND WHEN YOU DO...

THAT MOMENT WILL HAVE MADE LIFE WORTH LIVING.

**Chapter 7: Dance Partner**

"Sir, I have to go…" She started to say but L-san drew his hand to her face.

"Are you positive I am not this person you're talking about?" He inquired.

"Sir…" Naomi muttered.

"You somehow started to say my name when you were asleep. I don't remember giving out my name to any of you."

"Stop." She murmured.

"Was by any chance his name…?"

"Stop."

"…Lawliet?"

Naomi pushed him to the ground, clenching her fists to the sides of his head. He only looked up at her tearing up, unable to hold her breath. Ryuuzaki felt a warm drop fall on his forehead, and he immediately started to remember.

That candle…

He walked from behind her and pulled her usual pony tail gently. Naomi turned around and her eyes were pink and wet.

"Naomi-chan?"

"Promise me I'll see you again after you leave." She said sinking her head to his chest.

Ryuuzaki had more head for logical things, and he knew that the possibilities weren't high.

"That's almost impossible." He said.

Naomi pushed herself away analyzing what she was asking of him.

"I know I'm kidding…Ah…make sure that you dance with me, in the party tonight…even if I'm not your partner." She said laughed embarrassedly, "Or else…"

"Alright." Ryuuzaki mumbled concerned at her previous outburst.

"Do you have a partner?" Naomi asked suddenly.

Ryuuzaki slowly nodded, and she smiled weakly.

"Me too." She announced loudly.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Se-cre-to!" Naomi said in Spanish.

"What do you mean 'Secret', Naomi-chan?"

"I can't say!" She giggled nervously. What had she gotten into?

"I understand." He said clutching his library books, "I have to go…uh…somewhere."

Ryuuzaki took off quickly, leaving the girl standing on the hallway.

"I need to get a partner." She sighed lowering her head in shame.

By that time, most of the boys her age were taken, so she did the only thing she could do.

"MICHAEEEEEEEL!!!" She shouted in the playground, "MICHAAAAAAAAEL!!!!"

"MICHAAAAAAAAEEE…"

"Geez…calm down." Said Michael, the now 10-year old, "What?"

"That's no way of talking to your elder…Would you be my partner for tonight's dance?"

"Whaaaaaaa…? You're six years older than me, you pedophile…! Sure why not?" Michael agreed, "I invited Anna, but she is going with someone else." He frowned.

"Jealous, are we?"

"You're only asking me because Ryuuzaki rejected y…" He started, only to be silenced by Naomi as she pulled his ear.

"I didn't hear you…" She said dragging him to the main gate.

"Awww you look adorable!!" Naomi chanted as she saw Michael dressed up in his little tuxedo.

Michael blushed and turned his eyes away.

"You're not even dressed up." He mumbled.

"Girls usually take longer. Hear me well, young grasshopper. You first need patience to understand…"

"I'll wait in the dance room." Michael said exiting.

"Very well…" She said hiding in the corner of her room to keep anyone from seeing her undress.

Suddenly Naomi started to laugh out loud as she pulled her party clothes on.

"Hahah, what if Ryuuzaki suddenly stopped by…" Mumbled the girl talking to herself.

A strong goose bump ran through her naked back. She turned around.

Ryuuzaki stood on the doorway, once more like he had done two years ago, but this time he turned around without saying anything.

Naomi didn't know what to say. It was different now, the last time she was as plain as a plank, but this time, soft curves highlighted her body.

"Why are you here? I thought you had a date." It was the only thing that she could say as she continued to pull into her garment.

"I do…" Ryuuzaki said resting against the wall from outside, "…but I was curious to see how Naomi-chan looked…Do you remember that time that you bit me?" He said biting his thumb softly.

"Yes."

"I wanted to know…what they did to you." He continued.

Naomi froze.

"I was so foolish before…to think that men could be thoughtful…I believed they would only be capable of hitting…I…"

"They didn't do anything, besides hitting me." She reassured.

"The circumstances in which I met you…I wish they had been different."

"I'm glad that I met you the way I did…Or else, you wouldn't have a memory of me." Naomi said while he continued to bite the scar on his thumb.

Ryuuzaki's tux looked so informal on him. His white shirt was untucked, and his bow poorly tied. His hair was spiky like always, and he wore his blue sneakers. As he tore his dark eyes away from the wall, he caught sight of Naomi.

She wore a white dress with sewn sunflowers on the small cleavage, and her long dark hair was completely loose. He was too busy looking at her to notice the red candlestick in her hand.

"You're wearing a dress…" Was the only think Ryuuzaki could say.

"…And your bow looks weird." She said pulling it off easily, placing it around his neck and drawing his neck closer to her face, "At least…try to look sharper…this is your last year."

"I…" He said lowering his face and hitting his chin with her head.

"Ow." She laughed.

"Sorry." He blushed moving his eyes to the ceiling, "You look nice."

"You too…Now let's go." Naomi said grabbing his hand, "We don't want to make our dates wait."

"About the date…My date is…" He started.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." She said nervously as they arrived to the ballroom.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!" greeted a sweet voice from ahead.

She wore a light-blue dress and her short blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail of curls and held a red candlestick.

"ANNA?!" shrieked Naomi.

"I wanted to tell you…" started Ryuuzaki as he scratched his black hair, "…a girl was trying to invite me, but Anna said that…"

"Ryuuzaki-kun can only be allowed to go out with Naomi-chan." She continued, "I invited him to shake her off."

Michael meanwhile, standing beside Anna, glanced at Naomi.

"So…do we still have to dance together…I mean the height difference sure is a problem…" He said looking up at Naomi.

"I'll dance with you, Mike." Said Anna grabbing his hand, Michael blushed and nodded.

"What do we do now, Naomi-chan?" Said Ryuuzaki, "Our dates ditched us."

"They don't know what they're missing." The girl answered and her new partner suddenly slipped his hand into hers.

"They don't know what they're missing." He smiled.


	8. Love, Anger & Pain

EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS! KASHIIING!

I TRIED TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT LONGER, NOT SURE IF I DID, BUT IF I MAKE IT TOO LONG EITHER IT'LL GET BORING, OR I WON'T LEAVE IT OFF IN SUSPENSE.

NOTE: L'S STILL REMEMBERING...I WISH I KNEW WHAT NAOMI WAS DOING WHILE HE DAYDREAMS. XD HAAAAAA!

xXx13EMO13xXx: I WISH I HAD YOUR BRAINS...NEVER DID IT CROSS MY MIND XD...darn p.s. MERF lol, sorry

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

**Chapter 8: Love, Anger & Pain**

Taylor looked at his partner, but in reality he was looking over her shoulder to the couple feet away from him. That girl had certainly grown in the last two years, but she was no longer docile or shy.

He watched her laugh out loud while the Orphanage's protégée smiled slightly without moving his eyes away from her. Suddenly Ryuuzaki moved his eyes to him, and they made eye-contact.

"What's wrong…?" asked Naomi following Ryuuzaki's glare.

"Nothing." He mumbled, his face looked dark and alert on a certain target.

His partner looked at him much interested. Somehow that look on his face made Ryuuzaki look somewhat attractive. She loved watching that expression as he read trying to catch every possible detail.

Naomi grabbed him by the collar suddenly and pushed her lips against his pleading for some of his attention.

She rapidly shook that image away from her head with a chuckle.

Ryuuzaki placed his hand on her waist, drawing her closer than she already was, and lowered his head to her ear.

"Kiss me." He ordered.

Naomi twitched in Ryuuzaki's arms as she tried to keep all those strange romantic scenes out of her head. She looked up at him, who seemed oblivious to the fact that they were dancing.

As he felt her gaze upon him, he turned to her, still with leftover seriousness in his eyes. The young man swiftly turned his back to the person watching them, and lowered his lips to his partner's ear.

"Come with me." He ordered, making a shiver run down her neck.

She followed him unquestioningly as he pulled her toward the garden.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That guy…" He said almost angrily.

As he started to pace back and forth, Naomi grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Taylor." He mumbled, "He's going to do something…"

"What is he going to do?" She questioned.

"This is our last year, Naomi-chan. He will try to finish what he started doing to you, and he might get away with it…"

"You are worried about me?" Naomi asked smiling.

Ryuuzaki lowered his eyes in deep reflection as he pulled his thumb to his lips.

"Are you trying to trick me into saying something I wouldn't normally say, so that when I do I will feel like a fool?" He asked.

"No."

"Then yes." Ryuuzaki said looking directly at her and then at the garden's single Sunflower, "That's your favorite flower, I assume."

Naomi was a bit surprised, because she had never told him so.

"You have it on your dress too."

She sniggered and nodded.

"Doesn't she feel lonely…To be the only one of her kind?" He said looking back to the girl.

"Not anymore…" Naomi smiled still holding onto his hand.

The young man released the thumb from his mouth slowly, and shyly leaned over the girl, who tried to move in closer but failed miserably tripping against him.

Ryuuzaki placed his arms around her, instead of kissing her, and she embarrassedly cursed herself for ruining such perfect (and not to mention VERY REAL) moment.

"Lawliet…" She started to say, "…I…" Her body trembled in his arms, "…think that…" Her heart began to beat very fast, "…I'm in love with…"

"…I…Naomi…" His voice rang in her ears and her candlestick fell to the ground, "…I can't be with you."

She held him tightly. The moment she had been waiting for was nothing like she had ever imagined. Naomi had imagined his warm eyes would light up as she said the words 'I'm in love with you'.

Instead, a cold lifeless gaze shook her up from inside.

"I don't want to be the first man to hurt you…because, I am a man after all." He murmured as his eyes darkened with shame.

"I'd rather have you hurt me, before anyone else…" She said blushing, unaware of what she was about to do.

"Naomi-cha…" He started to say, but Naomi pulled him by the neck and shut him with the gentleness of her lips. Both of their hearts drummed rapidly.

Ryuuzaki suddenly started to think, eyes open or closed? Tongue…? How do I know if I'm a good kisser?!

He slowly started to feel like closing his eyes to stop thinking, allowing her soft breath to warm him up. For the first time in his life, he experienced a mind-wrecking goose bump on his back, which made him immediately want to pull Naomi closer, and as she bit on his lower lip, Ryuuzaki pushed her against that tree she had climbed so many times before meeting him, leaving no space between them.

His hands rose to her neck, tugging her hair gently playing with it, while Naomi touched his cheek with her fingers, seeking with her cold hand his comfortable neck. He tilted her jaw with his, unable to stop himself…It was the first time he had felt something so strong…Lawliet felt like he wanted nothing in the world in that moment, and if they ever fell apart…

Ryuuzaki pushed himself away slowly, while Naomi gasped silently for her breath. Her cheeks were burning, while he lowered his eyes in apology. She knew that he wouldn't go back on his decision, as much as he wanted to, so she took hers.

"I don't want to see you again." She smiled.

He looked up immediately. Ryuuzaki didn't want this to happen, but he knew that it would be more painful for her the other way…To see something she wanted but couldn't have.

Every second of silence shattered both of their hearts even further, her eyes looked away in search of an answer that he couldn't give her.

"I'm still very happy that I met you, Ryuuzaki Lawliet."

He stood there unable to utter a single word as she left. Ryuuzaki felt powerless, sad, and most of all angry at himself, because he knew that they both shared the same feeling, but his fear of hurting her was greater than his love.

From that night on, Ryuuzaki slept in the library, knowing that she wouldn't help him to his room. His eyes looked dark, and with no life whatsoever.

"Nao-chan, where is Ryuuzaki-kun?" asked Anna.

"Who cares?" Naomi laughed smiling.

Michael, knew Naomi since he entered, so he understood her behavior well. Since that night, Naomi had returned to her once quiet self. She smiled pleasantly, but behind that smile, Michael knew…

"Stop smiling!" shouted Michael angrily, "Stop pretending everything is alright, when it clearly isn't!!!"

Naomi kept a slight warm smile.

"Mike-kun!" said Anna scolding, "Don't talk to Nao-chan like that!"

Michael ran away angrily searching for the one to blame, slamming the library door open, panting angrily.

Ryuuzaki looked his way and smiled politely.

"Michael-kun…"

"Be quiet, you're just like her…" He mumbled furiously.

"What's wrong…?"

"It's stupid! If you like her, then why can't you be together…YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO EVER TRY, BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'LL HURT HER…YOU KNOW WHAT?! I THINK YOU ARE HURTING HER MORE THIS INSTANT…!!!"

He felt a hand on his head. Naomi was standing behind him, and then she suddenly hugged him from behind.

"We both made this decision." She said still smiling.

Michael, saw her face darkened with sorrow, and his stomach filled with such sadness and anger.

"I used to think you were a brave person…Naomi…" He said pushing her hands away in rage and walking away.

She stood in the doorway, without looking at Ryuuzaki. The atmosphere was tense, neither looked at each other.

"How are you doing?" He asked, still not looking at the girl.

"I'm good." She answered closing the door after her.

Ryuuzaki felt the coldness in her voice, biting his thumb harshly. Naomi relied on the door for support, finding it almost impossible to breathe.

"Why does it have to be so painful…?" She muttered clutching her chest.

Ryuuzaki watched from the view of the garden, focusing only in the Sunflower, it was withering.


	9. Truly a Detective

ALRIGHT, I LEFT LAST CHAPTER IN A BIT OF A RUSH. I TRULY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE IT LIKE THAT, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH THIS ONE UNTIL NOW.

NOTE: CHAPTER 8 GOT ME AL BUMMED, BUT I ALREADY HAD THE PLOT FOR THE STORY MADE, AND I ASSURE YOU, EVERYTHING HAS A REASON IN THIS STORY. SO, DON'T HATE XD

THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS. THERE AREN'T MANY CHAPTERS LEFT, SO I'LL GIVE IT MY BEST.

IN ADVANCE, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MJ, BUT...PRICELESS.

**Chapter 9: Truly a Detective**

L looked up, at the woman sitting on top of him. Her eyes showed sadness, but why? If they had ended things in that moment, why would she feel sad?

"Forgive me…It's my fault that you…" She said moving her eyes away, trying her hardest not to cry.

"We ended that day…I don't understand why you…?"

Winter nodded…Ryuuzaki didn't remember everything yet.

The door slowly opened.

"L…" started Watari, suddenly frozen at L's new position.

Both of her hands rested next to his head, while she sat on his pelvis, legs to his sides. L's face was close to hers, and there was a red candle in his hand. Winter-san's hair looked a bit messed up, and so did L's. Who seemed bewildered, and was blushing in a way Watari had never seen him blush before.

"Sir…" Watari said slowly closing the door"…You should at least warn me beforehand."

"It's not what you think…" Naomi called.

"I got used to it by now…" L mumbled, "We were sharing information about our childhood at Wammy's. Now we are going to…"

"Sir, about the robbery case…" Watari said.

"I left a paper on the desk. The money is in that account number. Find out whose is it, and…there you go." He said grabbing Naomi's arm.

"Winter-san and I are going shopping, like good girlfriends, aren't we?" Ryuuzaki turned around to stab Naomi with his eyes.

"Y…Yes…Girlfriends…hhahahhahaha." Her laughter sounded hysterical(ly fake).

"Don't expect to see us today or tomorrow." He added.

Naomi turned around suddenly…What?

"Tell the driver to leave us at Wammy's."

"Weren't you going shopping, Sir?"

"After Wammy's…" L smiled, "I saw these cute little earrings…" He said looking back at her.

"Ah." She laughed as he picked up a red bag from the floor.

Naomi and L sat next to each other, but neither was talking. There was an uncomfortable silence in the back of the limousine as they rode to Wammy's Orphanage.

"Why did I forget?" Asked L. "Why don't I remember saying goodbye?"

"You didn't say goodbye, Ryuuzaki-san." She mumbled looking through the window, "You think you will remember everything if you go back…but what if you don't like what you remember?"

L turned slightly looking at her with the corner of his eye.

"Could it be that…it was your fault I don't remember?" L questioned biting his thumb eagerly.

"Sir…" She started.

"You called me Ryuuzaki earlier, and now you're returning to 'Sir'…Don't pretend to be…" He continued as his face grew close to hers, "…Indifferent."

He smiled like a child playing a game, and his black eyes poised on her as if tempting her to contradict him. The trainee had no option but to allow her boss to continue his game, and see where it led.

Her eyes turned to the fenced edifice before her. It had been about three years, since the last time she stepped on those grounds. She kept very happy memories from that place, Ryuuzaki was in most of them, but Naomi also recollected bitter moments, that managed to outgrow the good ones.

The sky had been clouded for the past couple of days, and the bone-chilling cold was giving them a warning that either it would snow soon, or a storm was heading their way.

"Sir, I don't think that we should be here. The weather is bad, and we might get caught in the middle of a storm or something of the sort…"

"That is exactly why I told Watari we might not return in a few days." L-san smiled cleverly, opening the red bag he had picked up before leaving, taking out a red lollypop, "Care for a lick?"

"No, thank you, Sir." She mumbled. Even though she too was a fan of sweets, the nervousness was really keeping her from enjoying the ride.

"Don't be shy, Naomi-Chan…" He whispered playfully, taking out a mask from the bag.

She turned around to face an excruciatingly horrible mask

"WHAT IS THAT?!?!" Shouted the woman clearly startled, her heart almost running away in mere shock.

"Wacko Jacko." Ryuuzaki said looking at her intently trough the openings. (Look it up in google, if you'd like XD) "Like it?"

"Eh…Sir…" She said, "I don't think that mask is proper, for the place we are going."

"Why not?" L asked confusedly.

"BECAUSE…"

"Ah, we arrived, Naomi-Chan." He said as his door was opened by the driver.

"Sir, please take it off…" Naomi begged embarrassedly, as they walked to the gates together.

"No." Ryuuzaki smiled under the mask. Her worried expression was so much fun.

The children playing in the backyard seemed to react just like Naomi when he approached. Their faces were preoccupied, and frightful of a simple question…Was he going to adopt one of them?

"Sir…" Naomi repeated, but her boss shut her up when he grabbed her hand.

"Give me a tour, Naomi-Chan." He ordered.

He grasped his hand softy and yet firmly, while his subordinate trembled under his grip. L looked at her as she led him into the orphanage. Winter's eyes shifted from place to place, as if recalling the old decorations, and comparing them with the new ones. Her heart was beating excitedly, because there might still be a few friends left in the orphanage. She was worried, happy, and nervous, and L could feel it in the pulse of her wrist. He smiled slightly at this, because somehow he shared the same feeling of anticipation.

"NAOMI-CHAN!!!" Called a sweet, gentle voice that hugged Naomi from behind.

Both of them looked back to find a beautiful, blonde, 11-year old girl who yelped as she saw Wacko Jacko's Mask.

"Is that you Ryuuzaki-kun?" She asked raising an eyebrow fearfully.

He nodded and Naomi sighed.

"It's good to see you Anna…Where's Michael?" Asked the young woman.

"He's in the library…I take care of the flowers now!" Anna said excitedly.

Naomi smiled placing her hand on the girl's head, who then looked over at L. Her expression changed, she didn't seem as happy.

"Is it true that…you don't remember anything about us, Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"That's why I came here, for Naomi-chan to help me remember." L clearly stated.

"Then Naomi-chan…Do whatever you have to do, to make him remember us." The young girl smiled enthusiastically tugging Naomi's hand, "I have to go, but I will see you again, right?"

"Of course, we will stay for a few days." L said from under the mask.

Anna nodded happily, and then ran off to the backyard. Naomi looked her way. That girl had grown much in two years, and she could only imagine how Michael would look…

"Naomi-Chan, take me to my old room." He said eagerly pulling her hand like a child.

"Sir…I think…you should leave things this way…" She begged, "You might not like what you remember."

"Try me…Naomi-Chan." L ordered looking at her with the outmost intense gaze.


	10. Ryuuzaki

NOW...SOME OF YOU WILL HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT THE STORY WAS INTENDED TO GO THIS WAY, THEREFORE...

WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT. THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE OR MIGHT BE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL RELATED TOPICS DON'T READ FURTHER. NOT LEMONS...I DUNNO HOW TO WRITE THEM...XD STILL WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING. MAYBE I'M A PRUDE XD

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS...

NOTE: TONIGHT I'LL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT, THEREFORE...DON'T GO ANYWHERE!!

**Chapter 10: Ryuuzaki**

Naomi placed her hand on the metal knob, and twisted it slowly. Her heart and mind raced the same, wondering what memories might come back to L when he entered.

She opened the door, and L peeked inside, taking a look at every single object in the room. He sat on the bed, bouncing on it slightly. He closed his eyes, concentrating…

Ryuuzaki suddenly opened his eyes, staring at Naomi. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"I remember everything now…" He said slowly taking off the mask.

She sat beside him waiting for his response. His expression was dark, and thoughtful. Naomi didn't know what to say.

"How could it happen?" He mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault. It was a week before your graduation, and we no longer had each other, Taylor took advantage of it…"

L raised his head with his eyes even wider, and his mouth half-open.

"Naomi-chan…? Did he…?" He stuttered.

"Didn't you say you remembered?" She said embarrassed, "…YOU LIED, SO I COULD TELL YOU…?!"

"I didn't mean…I only wanted to know…" He said standing up, "Please, tell me what happened."

Naomi looked away angrily, as she started to tell her boss everything that had happened.

It was a week before their graduation, and Naomi had been feeling very tired lately. She was no longer in the mood to attend the flowers, so they slowly started to die, while Naomi tried to find relief in silence and loneliness.

That night, a storm left the orphanage in a blackout. The children were asleep in their rooms, but Anna couldn't, and Naomi stayed with her until late.

"You look sad, Naomi-chan…suddenly, you always look sad." She mumbled drowsily, "Ryuuzaki-kun also looks sad…Go back to him…" Anna murmured before dozing off.

As she exited her room, Naomi heard a soft noise coming from the library room. Her heart thudded slightly. _Could it be __Ryuuzaki__-san?_ She thought hesitatingly walking toward the door. Her breathing had become a bit heavy…She hadn't seen him in some time, and as much as she hated to admit it…It was killing her.

Naomi opened the door shyly without raising her head, expecting him to leave her standing there, but the noises ceased.

"Ryuuzaki…I…" Her voice murmured uneasily.

A hand took her arm, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her. She looked up startled, everything was dark but a silhouette stood out in front of her.

His hands ran to her chest, pushing her against the wooden door. Naomi felt a bit afraid, since Ryuuzaki didn't normally react in such away, but then again, they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Ryuuzaki…wait." She mumbled feeling wet lips against her neck.

"I would…If I were indeed Ryuuzaki." A voice snickered.

Naomi was startled by the voice and immediately tried to push the person away, but his grip was strong. When she was about to raise her voice, her scream was muffled by a firm hand over her mouth. She tried to kick the person off, but her strength wasn't a match for his brute force.

"2 years, and you've gotten more beautiful, as I've gotten stronger…" His voice whispered, by that moment she knew who it was, Taylor.

"You know…" He said as he placed a fold over her mouth and tied it behind her.

Naomi couldn't see anything. Her heart skipped frustrated and terrified of just what Taylor could do next.

"I won't need to tie you up if you cooperate…but if you don't cooperate…something might happen to your little friend Anna while you're gone…" She closed her eyes angrily frowning into the darkness.

When she tried to punch him blindly, he tied her hands behind her back, and lifted her up against him. She could feel his breath against her neck, but it didn't feel the same as Ryuuzaki's. His breathing made her shiver, and tremble by the warmth and gentleness that enveloped it, while Taylor's simply felt like a random act of dominance and need of control.

As he lowered her down, Naomi felt something plain, supporting her lower body, most likely Ryuuzaki's desk. Taylor pushed her down covering her with his body.

"I always get what I want, and how I want it." He whispered into her ear, sending a shot of disgust through Naomi's body. She tried to kick him off again, but he was placed out of her reach.

As she tried to defend herself, the sound of her shirt tearing apart greeted her. Her eyes looked frantically for a spark of light that would allow her to see a thing and breakaway. Taylor pressed against her hips, and tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. He slammed her back against the desk to keep her awake. He went through her, and she tried to scream in pain as he continued to torture her, but her mouth was bonded tightly.

"Say my name, will you?" He chuckled slowly pulling down the fold that covered her mouth.

"Stop…" Naomi said in tears.

"Call me something…" He ordered smashing into her angrily.

"Ryuu…zaki…" She cried silently.

It was raining then, and the lightning for once brightened the room. She looked away, forcing herself to think that the person hurting her was Him. For a brief instant, Naomi could see his dark gaze focused on her, and a childish smile spread over his face.

The pain was unbearable…she couldn't take it, and everything went dark.

_Naomi stood in the middle of the sunflower meadow again. Her younger self reached out for a figure before her, but she couldn't get close enough. She kept running, but as fast as she did, she couldn't catch up. _

_The person turned around, to reveal a pair of dark piercing eyes…_

She woke up, startled by the pain all over her body, her lower lip was slightly bleeding. Her dress was slightly stained with blood. Her blood.

She was in the library, but she wasn't tied anymore, she just lied in the floor, sore and aching. Naomi tried to stand up with the little strength she had left, stumbling against the book shelves. Her body felt dirty and used. The numb girl walked outside, toward the rainy night, lowering her green eyes to her muddy feet.

"Ryuuzaki…" She whispered almost crying.


	11. Second Man

ALRIGHT, THIS ONE ALSO HAS A WARNING.

WARNING: IT'S NOT EXPLICIT, OR LEMONY, BUT IMAGERY IS A POWERFUL THING.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS, AND ONLY ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS, I'M NOT TOO SURE.

**Chapter 11: Second Man**

The legs she had once been so proud of because of their strength, wobbled as she made her way to the entrance. For 5 eternally agonizing minutes she clung onto the walls, dripping with cold, making her way to his room. She knocked the door, but no one answered, so she twisted the knob and slowly pushed it open.

"Ryuuzaki." Naomi said feeling a faint sentiment of warmth in her body as she saw him.

She closed the door and then sat on the edge of his bed. Her hands lied on the sides of his dark head, and her body tried to stand over his on all-fours. The girl wanted to touch him badly, to feel the same thing she felt the night they first kissed.

"Ryuuzaki…" She muttered as a tear fell on his forehead.

His eyes slowly opened as he felt the warm drop on his face, almost surprised to see the girl hovering above him, soaked and crying.

"Naomi-cha…"

"The first man has hurt me, Ryuuzaki…Please, be the second and last…" Naomi said shivering.

Before he had time to react, the girl allowed her lips to capture his, desperately trying to wash away all the sensations of disgust and guilt from her body. Ryuuzaki was perplexed by her sudden reappearance, but most of all…She had already been hurt by man.

Lawliet didn't dare to ask in that moment, but only soothed her bruised lips with his tongue, caressing them softly. Her clothes were coldly pressing against his warm skin, making him jolt abruptly, and without saying a word, he slowly started to remove them. His warm, tender hands stroked her sore, naked back, making her tremble over him.

"I only want you to be happy, Naomi…" He murmured.

"I'm only happy when you're around." She said rousing the outline of his neck with her warm breath. Ryuuzaki gasped slightly at her gesture, flipping her over so that she was under him. He didn't really know what he was doing, being that his first time.

As he pressed slowly against her, she bit his shoulder to tell him to quicken his pace. Lawliet, still blushing like a child, fixing his deep eyes on the girl in front of him, analyzed every single detail of her. He liked the way she closed her eyes to show she enjoyed something, or how she bit her lips repressing sounds that would tell the world what they were doing. Even if they said it was wrong, to them, it felt like the most righteous thing to do.

They breathed heavily, quivering against each other, and holding one another closer than they had ever done, not even daring to separate for a moment ever again.

"Don't forget about me…" She murmured falling asleep, "…Library boy."

"I won't ever leave you alone again, I promise."

L looked directly into Winter's eyes. She had changed much, and the look of innocence in her eyes was now gone. His heart suddenly started to race, and his face went red….Imagery, of course.

"Sir, it wasn't your fault that you don't remember…It was mine. After that night, you asked me who had hurt me, and I didn't tell you…" She mumbled.

L's hands balled into fists as he recalled what happened.

"I started to investigate, although I already had my guesses…When I was following you, he tried to do it again…" L frowned.

Taylor had Naomi backed up against the corridor, his friends around him. She looked away miserably with a dim gaze. His hand reached for her neck, and that was when Ryuuzaki lost it.

"What are you doing?" He asked pushing him away from her. His friends immediately taking a step forward.

"Didn't you tell him what happened?" Taylor asked raising his eyebrow.

Naomi didn't answer, and Ryuuzaki looked her way almost frustrated.

"Tell me what?"

"How she screamed when I went through her. She actually enjoyed it, but to tell the truth I was a bit jealous…Naomi-chan kept screaming your name…" He smiled, "…Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki!!"

Without knowing he found himself on top of Taylor punching the living hell out of him. Ryuuzaki's eyes were glowing with anger, his fists were splattered with blood, and so was his face. He felt like there was something caged up inside of him, and he was about to unleash it.

"Lawliet, stop!" She cried, and he immediately turned back to normal. Ryuuzaki looked at his hands, stained in red.

Taylor lied unconscious on the floor, and his friends pulled Lawliet off of him, slamming the young man against a wall. They were four and he was alone.

Naomi punched one of the guys, trying to force them apart. There was no teacher coming, there was no one coming. One of them held her, while the other three beat Lawliet almost to death.

She screamed for someone to help, but no one was coming. The girl kicked the guy holding her, and grabbed a small rake from her gardening back, threatening to stab their manly areas with it. The guys backed off and she ran to Lawliet, who was bleeding on the tiled floor.

Naomi waited for news, outside the infirmary, biting her thumb angrily. Watari, in that time, Quillsh Wammy also sat in the waiting room, expecting news about Ryuuzaki.

The doctor finally walked towards Wammy, shaking his head. Naomi's body began to tremble, and her heart suddenly paused. After the doctor left, she reached for Wammy's hand, and lowered her head ashamed.

"It's all my fault…I'm sorry…" She cried, "Please tell me what I've done to him."

"He lost his memory, due to a concussion on his head. Don't blame yourself. He can create new memories, because he still has life…What worries me is that you might not be able to forget like him."

Wammy smiled kindly, and placed his hand on her head supportively. She didn't dare to look at him.

"When will he wake up?" She asked.

"The doctor said he might take a few days."

Naomi nodded with her head to the ground. She decided not to visit him, and to stay away from him. As Ryuuzaki first opened his eyes, there was a strange form standing in front of him. His sight blurred, and he rubbed his eyes slowly. There was a strawberry cake on his bed table.


	12. Tell Me

aAHHH YES...i FORGOT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or L...(but I do own Naomi, Michael and Anna MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH...), but God knows what I'd do to him if he were of my property XD.**

VERY WELL, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING THE CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. THIS MIGHT TAKE TWO OR MORE CHAPTERS THAN I EXPECTED, SO IN MAYBE THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS THIS STORY WIL BE COMPLETED.

NOTE: I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT SOMEWHERE BEHIND THAT INNOCENT LOOK OF HIS, L IS TRULY A PERVERT...LIKE MYSELF...XD...HE JUST CAN HIDE IT TOO DAMN WELL, AND SO CAN I : D

SORRY IF I TOOK A BIT LONGER TO UPDATE THIS TIME...I'VE BEEN DOING STUFF...TEACH ME HOW TO DO 'POPPING DANCE' ROBOT DANCE!!

**Chapter 12: Tell Me**

Naomi stood up, pushing herself off the bed, while L sat still and quiet.

"Now that you know, Sir, we have to go, before the weather gets worse…" She said taking his arm.

"Why didn't you say anything about this…to me?" He said lifting up his gaze impetuously.

Without answering she continued to hold his arm firmly while looking at the door. Her heart was racing frustrated as her boss sternly maintained the question with his eyes. She didn't want to answer, and he wouldn't give up or change the subject.

"What do you want me to tell you?" She sighed.

"Why, if knowing that this could be important to me…you didn't say anything…?"

"Important? The fact that I was in love with you when we were younger? That I was raped thinking about you?! That I slept with you that same night…Or that you lost those stupid memories because of me?!" She bellowed freeing his arm and walking away, "I didn't want you to feel pity…you know how that feels…"

L didn't speak, but allowed her to finally say all those things she hadn't said, and had kept to herself all those years.

"Despite of being as intelligent as you were, when outsiders knew where you came from, they had that look on their face…like they were better than you. They didn't see the fact that you were unique, and that you had so much talent, they only saw you as a poor orphan…I wanted you to see me as a person…not a victim."

He kept his eyes on her, waiting for another sudden outburst that never came. Naomi didn't dare to say more, and she was trembling. Her green eyes moved to his and she grabbed his arm again.

"Let's go." She mumbled.

Naomi opened the door, but L unexpectedly pulled her back with such strength that made her slam against him. He lowered his head, seeking her face, following her already heavy breathing. As his fingers lifted her chin, his darkened eyes studied her. L felt how she tensed up against his fingers and smiled slightly.

"To you, those memories might have been stupid, but it makes me think that, even if I AM an orphan…I am not alone." He said moving his lips closer to hers temptingly, and suddenly pushed a red lollipop into his mouth.

There was a loud roaring sound coming from outside as the rain began to fall hard.

"I don't think we will be able to leave now." He smiled moving away from her.

"You've turned into a pervert…haven't you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"The more knowledge, the less innocence, Naomi-chan." He said smiling with the candy still in his mouth, "Are you sure you don't want a lick? You look tired…"

"YOU make me tired…" She exhaled.

"Oh Naomi-chan, we have not even started…"

"What?"

"What?" He asked pushing the lollipop into his mouth again.

Naomi suddenly walked rapidly toward him and pinned him against the wall. He looked at her, perplexed and slightly amused at her reaction, while she looked at him threateningly.

"Sir, I am warning you that if you try to do something…I'll absolutely leave you unconscious…"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do, Naomi-Chan." Ryuuzaki smiled naively.

Naomi analyzed his eyes to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. He could be so damn complex, and that really annoyed her. She placed her hand on his cheek and drew her face closer, ryuuzaki continued to smile. Without a warning she pulled the candy out of his mouth and threw it into hers.

"You better…" She hissed.

L pushed his hand into his backpack again, this time taking out a bag of chocolates.

"I think you will need more than that Naomi-chan." He said handing her the plastic bag, his smile growing wider, "You and I have to share the room."


	13. Stupid Question

VERY WELL. SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE LATER. I'VE HAD MUCH THINGS ON MY MIND, HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK, STUDYING, AND A FUNERAL(SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD TITLE, COPYRIGHT!)

I'M MAKING THIS ONE A BIT SHORTER JUST TO UPDATE XD I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ONCE MORE, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but if I did, L would belong to MEEEE!!!! HarHAR HAR HAR HAR HARRRR, but that wouldn't be fair to the fangirls...therefore, to be fair, I'll let them have him for 2 hours on weekdays(while I do my hw and write this fanfic), and the rest of the time... ;) KASHIIIING!!**

**Chapter 13: Stupid Question.**

"What?" she asked suddenly turning her head, while L smiled looking under the bed.

"Your eyes seem to light up, Naomi-Chan."

"I'm not sleeping with you." She murmured, "Again…"

"Where else? This is the only room available, and that is because it belongs to me."

Naomi glanced at him, uncertain of just what he was thinking. She wouldn't go down without a fight…a really good fight. The woman took his bag of candy, making his eyes widen as she lifted it outside the window.

"Winter-san, what are you doing…?" He said standing right behind her trying to reach it, but she pushed his head with one hand.

"Ensuring my stay." She smiled dropping the bag. She looked at him, his eyes followed the sack until it hit the muddied ground. Naomi held a smirk on her face but it disappeared as he took out a lollipop from his pocket.

"Didn't the bag feel a bit lighter? You didn't seriously expect me to allow something so outrageous to happen, did you Naomi-Chan?" He smiled, "I'm two steps ahead of you."

"Stop calling me that…!" She shouted frustrated.

"Why, Naomi-Chan? Winter is not your real name…As far as I'm concerned, orphans don't have last names." He said biting the red candy slightly, while looking at her intently, "Would you like me to call you something else?"

She seemed to be more interested in the way he took the red candy between his lips…Naomi turned away embarrassed. He was making every word that came out of his mouth sound like he was seducing her, nonetheless his expression appeared amused by her lack of patience…L was playing a game and her intolerance was encouraging him further.

"Call me whatever you want." She said smiling coldly.

"I sense your anger raising, Naomi-Chan…Are you alright?" He chuckled running his tongue...

"STOP DOING THAT!?"

"What?"

"THIS…" She said imitating him pulling the lollipop and twisting it in a sexual manner just like he was doing.

"Naomi-Chan, it certainly looks better when you do it." He said raising his eyebrows innocently.

Her jaw dropped in mere indignation…He was teasing…that pervert…

"Does it?" She asked clenching her fists tightly.

Ryuuzaki nodded his head, opening his mouth and freeing the lollipop from his lips.

"Are you in love with me, Naomi-Chan?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Sir." Naomi said calmly as her eyes returned his stare, "I'm going to get some fresh air…"

"It's a cool breeze, I wouldn't mind…"

"…Alone" She continued.

Her boss nodded chuckling to himself, unblocking the doorway, and she walked right beside him, her shoulder brushing against his arm softly. L smiled as she did, watching her disappear with the corner of his eye, and throwing the candy into his mouth.

The agent paced through the corridors, finding herself lost in memories once more. It would soon be dark, and she had to think of a way to spend a night in that place without having to sleep with her superior. Her jade eyes slowly turned to a familiar entrance, the Library.

Uncertainly, she placed a hand on the handle, and pushed the door open slowly. It looked perfectly the same, her eyes moved to where Ryuuzaki had once stood. There was a blonde teenager, who unaware of her presence continued to read a book on his desk. Naomi marched toward him slowly and slammed her hand hard on the desk, startling the poor boy, who unluckily had been reading a horror novel.

"WHAT..?!?!" He shouted clearly shocked, and then his look changed.

"Ahh…Anna told me you were here…" He said with a smirk, "…with Ryuu-za-ki."

The last two words were long and painful to Naomi's ears.

"He's my boss…"

"Ooh….I seeeee…" He smiled cleverly, "The boss and his assistant."

"What are you saying…?" She glared resting her elbows on the counter.

"Are you role-playing or somethi…" He was silenced by a swift fist on his head.

"I'm his trainee, you pervert." She hissed angrily.

"You're sleeping in the same room, am I correct?"

Naomi looked away, uncomfortably blushing her face off, and nodding slowly. Michael's smile grew wider and he raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you are doing something like this…" Michael murmured, making Naomi look his way confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You two a perverted enough to do your little shows in an orphanage…"

"Little shows?"

"Tsk tsk, I call you reckless…Trying to make babies in a place where they are abandoned…"

He received another blow to the head.

"You're just as perverted as him!" She shouted, some of the children in the library turned around, "You better not say those kind of things to Anna…"

"AAAAAAAH!!" He covered his ears, "Don't say anything…I'm still waiting…I'm patient!"

"You better not be like Ryuu…"

"Naomi-Chan?" said a voice catching her off guard.

Naomi turned her shocked, emerald eyes at the newcomer. He held his thumb inside his mouth, biting it apparently curious.

"I better not be like whom?" Asked Michael smiling cleverly.

"Yes, Naomi -Chan?" Ryuuzaki smiled.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and she immediately turned away flushing profusely. Michael was a bit surprised by her reaction, and his expression turned serious. Ryuuzaki apparently had become a bit shameless since the last time Michael had seen him. The expression in his eyes had changed a lot, and the darkness around his eyes, made his stare even more intense than before.

"I came to see the library for old time's sake." L grinned, "Anna-Chan told us Michael-kun was now working here."

Michael nodded still a bit doubtful of Naomi's reaction.

"Hn, I don't fall asleep at work." He mocked glancing at Ryuuzaki, who innocently pointed at himself.

"Well…" Started to say Ryuuzaki, grabbing Naomi's arm, and startling her, "Naomi-Chan and I have some catching up to do."

"I bet you do…" Murmured Michael raising his eyebrow, and receiving another punch.

"We still have time to do that…" She said pointing at the window. A pitch black sky greeted them, making the girl eek surprised.

"Well Naomi-Chan?" Ryuuzaki said placing his hand gently on her hip, slightly tickling her, and sending goose bumps throughout her body, "Are you in love with me?"

She turned around wide-eyed, as the question made her heart skip three whole beats. Everyone in the room turned their way expectantly.

"Stop asking nonsense." She mumbled dragging him outside, trying to keep from beating him up from embarrassment. Naomi closed her eyes tightly blushing her way out, while Ryuuzaki ran his finger to her hand, tugging her index gently. She felt herself resting against the wall, and when she opened her eyes, Ryuuzaki's met hers.

He was standing much close to her seriously examining her face. His candied breath rolled against her cheek as he intently studied her eyes.

"Naomi-Chan…Do you think I am a pervert?" He mumbled uncertain.

"Yes…" She exhaled.

L stood quiet in front of her for a few seconds, and then he finally looked away with a sigh.

"I think so too." His fingers crawled softly against her neck, teasing her jugular, and making her shiver. She hated that reaction…How she hated it.

"We are in an orphanage…" She said suddenly.

"What a turn off, Naomi-Chan." He pouted moving his hands away.

Once they reached the main gate, a cool breeze brushed against their faces. Both of them looked ahead into the darkness, and silently admired the night.

"Are you certain you're not in love with me?" Asked Ryuuzaki again.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She growled.

"Because I'm still in love with you." He said without turning his eyes away from the night.


	14. Share

I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE, SO I FEEL LIKE MY INSPIRATION HAS BEEN SHORTENED BY THAT, BUT YOU KNOW I STILL LOVE TO WRITE IT.

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER...I'LL TRY HARDER FOR THE NEXT ONE.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I DO own Naomi Winter, therefore...MWAHAHAHAHAH pervert face(This is the only way xD)**

**Chapter 14: Share**

Naomi didn't say anything, or even react in any kind of way. Her eyes looked darkly to the ground, the rain growing more violent as their silence continued. Ryuuzaki felt frustrated by her response, so he grabbed her hand pulling her out to the rain, and the coldness of the downpour made her yell out in mere shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted as he moved closer.

"I'll ask you once again…" He said lowering his lips to her neck, breathing out the hot question against her cold skin, "Are you in love with me?"

Naomi shuddered and unconsciously moved her head, giving him better access. L took this as an invitation and smiled as his mouth embraced the fast beat of her heart pumping through her veins.

"Stop…" She mumbled without a hint of determination in her voice.

As he didn't hear his question answered, the detective continued to persuade her into talking some more. He moved his eyes higher catching her dreamlike gaze, without leaving her neck unattended, and smiled to himself as the woman bit her lips like he remembered her doing before.

Ryuuzaki felt her hand slide into his now wet hair, as if encouraging him to continue.

"I told you to stop…" She said tugging his black hair gently positioning her face in front of his.

"NAOMI-CHAN?!" shouted a voice from inside.

"Is that a yes?" He asked not paying attention the eye witnesses behind them, as he bit her neck a bit harder for the last time.

Anna and Michael approached them carrying an umbrella with them.

"What are they doing Mike?" The girl asked confused, "Are they fighting?"

Naomi felt so taunted by L's last action that she pulled him by the collar and bit him back, allowing him to gasp in return. He raised his dark eyes seriously, and then looked at her innocently smiling.

"Do that again."

Naomi looked away toward Anna and Michael who were only feet away from them, almost embarrassed to see the expression on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anna, "You'll catch a cold."

"We were looking for Naomi-Chan's earring…I think it fell somewhere around here when we arrived." Ryuuzaki said moving his eyes to the ground searching for the nonexistent object.

"Naomi isn't wearing earrings." Michael said drily.

"What? She isn't?" L said startled examining her ear up close, "I think the other one fell when we came to look for the pair…"

"Naomi-chan…I think you might catch a fever, your face is red." Anna said worried.

"It's all my Stupid Boss' fault…" She mumbled.

"True…" continued Ryuuzaki, "I couldn't stand to see her orphaned earring…I'm sorry Naomi-chan…"

"Wow…Ryuuzaki-kun, that is so considerate of you!" said Anna amazed.

"You two should get a shower, before the janitor turns off the water valve." Added Michael smiling, "You have 10 minutes, and the girl's shower rooms are locked…"

"Luckily, Ryuuzaki-kun has his own bathroom." Said Anna making Naomi turn around in mere shock.

L was smiling proudly at this.

Naomi glared at Ryuuzaki, they only had about 5 minutes left, and they still hadn't decided who would go in first.

"Ladies first…" L said.

"You're going to peep, aren't you…?"

There was a long silence.

"You go first!" She shouted.

"Let's toss a coin, Naomi-Chan. I choose tails…"

"Everyone knows that tails will win 1 out of 4, while heads' probability is 1 out of 8. Gambler's Fallacy." Naomi argued.

"Then…We'll have to take a bath together?" Asked Ryuuzaki calmly.

"Either that, or that you wait to take a shower tomorrow morning."

Ryuuzaki looked at her and brought a fist to his mouth and began to cough lightly, reminding her that they had just been standing under the cold pouring rain for some time.

"We have three minutes, Naomi-Chan."

"I won't take a shower then." She said.

"You'd rather get sick than, going into the shower with me? That's mean." He looked at her saddened, "Besides, I won't look…I'm not that perverted." He said the last words smiling.

"You better not be looking, Ryuuzaki…I'll kill you." She said seriously, closing her eyes tight and shamefully.

"Don't worry Naomi-Chan, we are back-to-back, and this place is too small to even try peeking."

His last words allowed her to ease up a bit, when he turned the faucet, hot water released against them. Naomi felt a strong shiver because of the warm feeling against her body, just like when Ryuu…

She opened her eyes shampooing her hair, trying to keep herself from imagining things, but it was incredibly hard to do so. Somehow she couldn't stop thinking about his expression when she bit him.

_"Do it again."_ That smile looked so…

"Aaaaaaaah! Naomi-Chan…I have soap in my eyes!" He said bumping against her with his back.

Naomi was trying very hard not to look back, but he was almost like teasing her into doing so.

"Can I open my eyes now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said shyly.

"Take a peek, I won't look I promise." He said impatiently.

She turned painfully at him and wiped a bit of the soap away from his eyes, but couldn't help but look down…Naomi raised her eyebrows and looked away, what was she doing?

"There."

"Arigatou, Naomi-Chan. See? Like I promised, I didn't look."

Now it was her turn to feel guilty. She was turning into a complete pervert…All thanks to him.

Ryuuzaki wrapped his towel on, and handed one to Naomi without even looking at her.

"Naomi-Chan, you don't have any extra clothing?" He asked placing a smaller towel over his head.

Naomi slapped her forehead, once she recalled that neither of them had time to get anything, by the exception of the vital candy supplies. She was blaming herself, when suddenly an idea came to her head…had he just planned for all of this to happen? He was after all a genius…

"Luckily, Watari knows that I sometimes spend the night here…The drawers are filled with pajamas, clothes and candy." He smiled.

… A scatterbrained Genius…

"Do you mind using my underwear?" She heard him ask from outside the bathroom.

"As long as it is clean…" Naomi said.

There was a pause, and then she heard him sniffing. A pair of red boxers were thrown into the bathroom, along with a black sleeveless undershirt, and a white sweater that said 'INCOGNITO" in bold, black letters. The girl picked them up and started to dress up, catching his faint aroma as she pulled the garments on, and brushed her teeth with the last drops of remaining water.

Naomi exited the bathroom to find him shirtless and wearing only a pair of boxers that said 'TOUCH ME!!!' (Quite literally, I have a pair, lol), and for some reason she felt almost tempted to do so, but she bit her tongue, took a breath and crawled into the bed she knew they would be sharing that night. Her heart began to race when she felt him get in right beside her.

"Naomi-Chan?" Ryuuzaki murmured silently.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to worry…I respect you." He mumbled making Naomi a bit ashamed.

"I accidentally looked down when we were in the shower…" She said almost inaudibly.

L's words caught up in his throat.

"I accidentally…" He started to say making her freeze, "…saw the scars on your back."

"We're both even then…" Naomi said turning her face to his back.

"I'll still, keep my word, I'll go as far as you allow…" Ryuuzaki quieted when he felt her arms wrapping up around him from behind, resting on his chest, while her head snuck into the back of his neck.

"Just let…for a few seconds…can I…?" She whispered.

He turned around to meet her, and returned her gesture, placing his arms around her, and letting Naomi rest her head on the crook of his neck. Second by second the cold disappeared and they fell asleep, unaware that the rain had suddenly stopped.


	15. Accidents Happen

ALRIGHTY, I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THE STORY UNTIL NOW, I'VE HAD LITTLE TIME, AND A WRITER'S BLOCK THAT WOULD'VE MOST LIKELY LEFT SHAKESPEARE POOR, HOMELESS AND FORGOTTEN.

AND YESTERDAY ANIZA-CHAN WENT PARTYING WOOOO

NOTE: I STARTED TO MAKE L HAVE A DOUBLE PERSONALITY, WELL NOT AS MUCH AS A DOUBLE PERSONALITY, BUT YOU MIGHT GET WHAT I SAY AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and L-kun for that matter, but if I did, Light would have long killed me for not centering the story around him, and of course for writing when I feel like it. xD**

WITH THAT SAID, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT(AND YOUR REVIEWS WINK WINK)

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT(SLIGHT) LIME, THEREFORE YEE BEE WARNED.

**Chapter 15: Accidents Happen (Oh Hell yes they do. xD)**

Naomi opened her eyes, glancing to the window over her head, yawning softly, with her left leg dangling on the corner of the bed. The sky was still dark and colder than before, as if promising for an even better round of precipitation.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked a voice from the bathroom, making her turn around to find Ryuuzaki with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

"Maybe too well." She smiled embarrassedly.

L smiled and jumped to the bed, bouncing beside her, and locking his dark eyes on her, placing his hands on both sides of her head, close enough to tempt her into kissing him.

"Naomi-Chan…" His minty breath shook her, "…I told you I respected you."

She blushed turning her face away from his, as she felt his knee caressing her inner thigh. He pushed himself up suddenly, reacting at his own strange behavior.

He was notoriously having difficulties to control his animalistic urges, but he was planning on continuing to suppress them, as long as she felt comfortable with him. It had worked well last night, giving Ryuuzaki a chance to get a look at her, and even touch her. Although he couldn't completely tell Naomi the strange position in which they had both slept. L smiled mischievously as he recalled her leg forcefully wrapped around his waist, holding his front(all of it, lol) pressed tightly against hers, and his hand grasping her ches…

"Sir, are you feeling well?" Called Naomi worried.

"Of course, why?"

"You are flushing red…Aah! Your nose…!!!" She said quickly standing up.

"My nose…?"

"Sir, your nose is bleeding profusely!!"

"Ah…this…Don't worry Naomi-Chan…" He smiled waving his hand unconcerned.

Naomi held the sheets she was enveloped in and started to walk his way, but tripped and unconsciously embraced his waist to keep from falling. With "Touch Me!!!" in front of her face, she raised her eyes to find a bewildered L watching her fixedly…He looked creepier because of the blood running down his nose.

As if reading her thoughts, he wiped the fluid with his white sleeve, and helped her stand up.

"I didn't know Naomi-Chan felt so desperately attracted to me…" He said seriously.

"This was an accident you degenerate…and if you're talking about last night…It was cold, and we only had one miserable blanket!!" She said tugging the white fabric, trying to figure out how to get out of the sheet's puzzling grasp.

"Don't deny your feelings…" He whispered kneeling before her. His hand ran up her legs. The woman looked up, directly into his eyes, which seemed distracted with something on her lower body.

L looked so damn focused in what he was doing, that it brought back those old memories of him…

AAAAAAAhhh….!!! Her insides shouted, as his hands traveled further, sending powerful shivers all over her body.

"There you go Naomi-Chan." He smiled holding up the sheets, revealing her now free legs.

_Woah…Do that again!_

"Don't you do that EVER again…." She said dangerously.

"Don't do what, Naomi-Chan?" Ryuuzaki looked puzzled, "Get you out of the sheets?"

"No…I meant touch me…like that." She mumbled smoothing the chicken skin on her arms.

"Like this?" Ryuuzaki poking her arm continuously.

"No."

"This?" He pinched her.

"Ow…No."

He bit his finger absent mindedly.

"Oooh!!!" He paused grinning, "You mean like THIS?"

He crawled his way between her half open legs, darting his hands under her sweater (more like HIS sweater), and sliding his fingers, trying to explore her abdomen.

"Stop it…" She gasped trying to get a hold of his hands, tilting her head back as his head snuck under the garment.

His soft hair tickled her sensitive skin. Naomi tried to shove him back, but it seemed like he knew what she was thinking, his hands pulled out to restrain hers.

"It won't be as fun…" He pouted, "…but don't worry, Naomi-Chan…I can do without my hands…"

She closed her eyes tightly when his tongue began to travel through her scarred body. As he draped her body marks, Naomi recalled the history of each and every single one.

Before she was proved a whiz kid, around age 5, Naomi lived in a different orphanage, where the caretakers weren't as caring as they should have been.

"Your mother is waiting for you there, girl." One of the wardens said laughing, as he pointed to a small dark opening. She used to be much more ingenuous at that time, and believed everything that was said to her. The glass and stones incrusted on the tight passage had cut through her delicate flesh, but she didn't cry, or even sob. Naomi held a dead-like expression as she continued to sink deeper into the hole.

The wards had thought her dead, but she appeared on the streets, with her clothes tainted in red asking where her mother was. When she was told that her mother wasn't there, she started to cry.

" Ah…" Naomi panted, trying (maybe not hard enough) to kick L off her, "Stop…"

L's head withdrew from under the sweater and took a look at her blushing face.

"Let go!!" She shouted, but he only stood wide-eyed at what he had been doing. He had been trying so hard to keep things like that from happening, and now…

"Let go of me Ryuuzaki!!" She said angrily.

"You're going to hit me, aren't you Naomi-Chan?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm not going to hit you, Ryuuzaki-kun…" She said warmly, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"Naomi-Chan…" He begged for mercy.

"Let go before I decide to crush you…"

"Crush…?" He asked, when suddenly, he felt her strong legs wrap around his back, starting to clinch roughly on him.

"Aah…Naomi-Chy…MERCY!!" He said still not liberating her hands.

"LET GO!!" She said angrily contracting him.

"Naomi…Chy..an…I…can't….breathe..!!!" He walloped boldly against her.

"Ah…" She cried as he incessantly tried to shake her off, "Aah…stop…GOD…"

"Stop…Nao…"

Ryuuzaki loosened her hands, but she looked like she wasn't planning on releasing him anytime soon, so he did the only thing he could do in a desperate attempt to calm her down. He grabbed her face and pulled it against his. Ryuuzaki licked her lips, while continuing to struggle for a release that seemed so far away. He bit her lower lip lightly and to his surprise she returned the kiss more passionately than he would've imagined. Her legs slowly started to loosen up around him, allowing his breath to return, and still they sustained their kiss.

Once Ryuuzaki parted, more breathless than ever, Naomi looked up at him in a daze. They still held close, and their bodies were still locked with one another.

"Ryuuzaki…" She murmured faintly.

A loud slapping sound echoed in every corridor of Whammy's.

Naomi stood up, straightening herself, while Ryuuzaki rubbed his cheek looking for comfort.

"At least she didn't kill me." He shrugged smiling to himself.


	16. Selfish

SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER ; BUT I'VE HAD A FEW MILD INCONVENIENCES...COUGHLACK OF INTERNET, WRITER'S BLOCK!COUGH COUGH

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note in anyway possible, but IF I did...Ryuuk would be sexy(er than he is xD).**

WITHOUT FURTHER COMMENTS...

**Chapter 16: Selfish**

Naomi started to leave, opening the door, and finding Michael staring directly into her. He looked scared, almost shocked to find her standing in front of him.

When she turned around the hallway, she met a few aggravated stares looking her way. It seemed as if everyone had heard the commotion that took place in Ryuuzaki's room. When she returned to look at Michael, he was staring at her bare legs, her messed up hair, and not to forget the clothes she was wearing.

"You two were…?" His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Wha…NO, WAIT…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!"

"My back hurts, Naomi-Chan…" Ryuuzaki groaned from behind her, "Hi, Michael-kun, would you like to come in?"

Michael's eyes widened and without saying a word he ran away. (As frightened as a chicken in El Pollo Loco xD)

"It's all…your fault…" She said gritting her teeth.

"What is?" He asked pulling, yet again, another candy from his sleeve.

"They think we…"

"We…?" He waved for her to proceed.

"…That we had sex…" She mumbled.

"They are children…They don't even know what sex is." Ryuuzaki smiled.

A few 15 year old girls walked right by them, and looked at Ryuuzaki giggling slightly, while a group of 16 year olds looked at the pair.

"Naomi…Chy..an…MERCY!" They mocked bursting out in laughter.

Naomi turned embarrassedly and saw that L was laughing out loud.

"Did I really sound like that?" He asked grinning.

"How can you be laughing?" She asked humiliated.

"I enjoyed it." He said almost sensually.

"What, the part where I almost perforated your lungs?"

"Nope, the part where you kissed me, Naomi-Chan." He smiled pleased, "Because, as much as you try to deny it, you DID kiss me."

"You kissed me first, and you were also…"

_"Ah…Stop…GOD…"__ His body had been burning roughly against hers._

"I will castrate you…" She hissed.

"What? Naomi-Chan?" He started to back away as she began to stroll closer, "Think of all the things we could do with it…"

Her jaw dropped. He hadn't just said that. With a sudden shove, he fell against the bed.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU RESPECTED ME! THAT YOU WOULD GO AS FAR AS I WOULD ALLOW, BUT YOU DIDN'T STOP WHEN I TOLD YOU TO…!!" she raised her voice threateningly.

"Because you didn't want me to stop." He said calmly.

"Ah…Come again?"

"If you say so…" He said sitting up heading her way.

"NO…What makes you think I didn't want you to stop?" Naomi asked impatiently.

"For one…You have the strength to beat up eight guys at the same time while intoxicated. The Second was body language, Naomi-Chan." He continued, "In the two occasions that we had contact you returned every single touch…"

The young woman's cheeks flushed, and she tried to hide her eyes from his all-knowing gaze.

"Maybe…one part of me…" She mumbled, "…wanted to be near you, because despite of everything that happened, you were still my first love…and I wanted to believe you were still that boy that I knew."

She raised her deep green eyes to meet his intensely.

"Neither of us are those children anymore, and you can't just start where you left off, Sir." She said seriously.

"I agree, that I'm not the innocent child I used to be…I'm not innocent at all, Naomi-Chan, because unlike you, I didn't save myself for a person who didn't remember me…" Ryuuzaki's words came out harsh and hurtful, "If only, you had allowed me to meet you after I woke up…things might've been different for both of us….But you didn't care to give us an opportunity, did you?"

Naomi felt the sharpness of his words cut through the hard shell she had kept up for years. It was truly foolish of her to think that Ryuuzaki would remember suddenly and run back to her, but why would she maintain such hope?

"I didn't want you to feel…" She started to say.

"ME?" L said almost angrily, "ME? When HAS it been about ME, Naomi? You say that you didn't want me to remember such horrible things, but honestly, I think that YOU were better off forgetting everything."

"That's…" She stuttered.

"IF you had cared so much about me, then why did you leave me with all those questions? I spent years trying to figure out who I truly was, and trying to find the reason why I felt so bloody lonely…!"

"I didn't…"

"If you wanted to forget about US so badly, then why…? Why the hell did you come back?!" He marked the last question angrily, without raising his voice.

Naomi didn't answer, lowering her now wet eyes to the ground. Every word that came out of his mouth was wounding to her, but what hurt the most was…that everything he said was true. She had been selfish enough to leave him that day, without even turning to say goodbye, or caring of his feelings…She didn't want to be hurt again.


	17. I am Stupid

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS.

I'D TRY TO UPDATE FASTER, BUT I ONLY HAVE...NO TIME, LOL. I HOPE THAT IT ISN'T TO COMPLEX AT THIS POINT, IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW, OR HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT, EVEN NON-RELATED TO THE STORY THEN...WOOO ASK AWAY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note...but damn I'm getting tempted to kill Tsugumi Oba-san with a Death Note...Nah I'm jk...I Love your creation 3 my respects. ;**

**Chapter 17: I am Stupid **

With her analytical skills, she was chosen as one of the youngest agents in the criminal department as soon as she exited Whammy's. The first case, in which she worked, was specially traumatizing. A young girl had "fallen" into the sewers of the Community Orphanage, and her job was to prove her death because of negligence.

"She was murdered, it wasn't negligence. The girl was used to frame an innocent person…" The 18-year-old Naomi said sternly.

"The girl fell into the sewer for God's sake!" Argued the warden, "It was covered with a thin foil of plastic and the girl just straight through fell."

"The girl had flesh in her teeth, a gash on her head… This girl was involved in a fight."

"She might have hit herself when she fell, and the flesh might be her own."

"Are you right handed, Sir?"

"Yes."

"The killer wanted to pretend to be left handed. He left the marking of an 'M' on her right side… "

"Every care taker has a ring like that one." The warden said.

"…The killer must've turned the 'M' down and hit her from the right to fake a left blow with the back of the hand. He didn't have time to think about it. "

"How can you assume it was a right-handed pretending to be a left-handed?"

"The angle…Mr. Nichols. Her neck was broken when she was hit…A left handed person's blow, back of the hand, will most likely push the person's outwards, but a right-hand's goes inwards. This lefty…hits inwards."

"There are many right-hands working in that orphanage…"

"The only lefty in the orphanage is…" Naomi pointed Mr. Nichols for an answer.

"Mr. Matthews…" The Warden answered.

"The first runner-up for principal….You're the second."

"You're implying that I killed a child for a position…Well you have no proof."

"Nope, there's also the fact that there was a diamond found in her wound…that, and…" She leaned closer to his ear, "Your ring is still facing down."

She had wanted to kill that man right then. Her fists were clenched tightly, and she bit her tongue, remembering fighting off her own experiences.

Naomi shook her head. She was still in the room, with Ryuuzaki seeking her eyes for an answer.

"Why did you come back?" He asked again.

"It was a coincidence…I didn't know you were you…I was only looking for a job…." She recalled.

( memories in progress...)

Exactly when Naomi turned 20, she had been walking in the same park as always, when her eyes caught sight of a familiar man standing a few meters away from her. Whammy, with his hands placed gently on his back, waiting beside a black limousine.

"Sir?" Naomi called approaching him surprised.

"Yes…? How may I help you?" Watari asked a bit perplexed, trying to recall the young woman before him.

"I beg your pardon, Sir. You might not remember me, but I am from Whammy's orphanage. A…friend of mine was hospitalized…and…"

"Ah…I remember now. You've grown beautiful, Madam, I did not recognize you."

"Thank you…" Naomi blushed smiling slightly, "I…Wanted to ask you about this person…I wanted…to know if this person is…"

"Ryuuzaki-san is very well, Madam. He didn't remember anything, but he managed to outlive his situation."

"I take that…he is happy." She said smiling softly.

Watari nodded, and Naomi felt a bit of reassurance, and nostalgia wash over her.

"How are you doing, Madam?"

"Naomi Winters…" She introduced herself properly, "I am doing well…I work for the Criminal Agency…but I'm looking for something more challenging." She laughed quietly.

"I see…Winters-san…I might be able to find you a position in my working area…"

"Really?" Naomi asked, "Could it be challenging enough for me?"

"Only if you're up to it." Watari smiled.

"What is your working area?"

"It's a secret…I'll tell my boss that there's a capable young lady trying out for a position."

"That's very kind of you!" She answered enthusiastically.

"Watari-san…" Naomi heard a serious voice behind her, making a chill crawl up her spine.

"Sir?"

"I've never seen you flirt before." The person said calmly with a hint of humor in his voice.

"This lady is an old acquaintance, Sir." Watari said a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, I see…" He said brushing past the girl without giving her a look.

"Naomi Winters is running for a position with us." Watari said, making the dark haired person to stop dead on his tracks.

"Is that so, Winter-san?" He slightly turned around, allowing Naomi to meet face-to-face with a kitten mask. She had the strange urge to laugh, but bit her lips and repressed the laughter into a smile.

The young woman stretched her hand out to greet the kitten's, who only stood dumbfounded in front of her.

"If you make coffee the way I like it, you're in…" His dark voice said.

"Sir, don't ask me that…I have a thing for sweets…It might be too much…"

The man gave a soft chuckle and entered the limo without saying anything or even returning her hand grip, and Watari followed soon after him, driving away.

"This was all a twist of fate after all…" She said sadly, "…WE are a twist of fate…Sir."

Ryuuzaki smiled unhappily at this, nodding slowly.

"Fate…of course...You wouldn't have taken a step toward me, if you knew who I was…Thank you, for your honesty." He started heading toward the door, when her voice stopped him.

"I realized it was you, as soon as you interviewed me…Even with that stupid 'Jason' mask you had on…I knew it was you…" She said, making Ryuuzaki turned his head.

"…and you know what? I didn't run away, because that isn't who I am anymore. I didn't want you to remember me, because I knew that THIS would happen. You would feel guilty, and try to take the burden on your own…You are as selfish as I am. You're stupid enough to blame yourself, like you did with your parent's death, holding yourself responsible for everything…" Naomi said.

"It WAS my fault...If only I hadn't…" He started to argue.

"If I had told you this earlier, you would be blaming all the events on yourself…I'm SICK AND TIRED of feeling that my life was miserable…I don't want you to feel the same…!"

Ryuuzaki stood quiet and without raising his eyes, and asked her _that_ question for the last time.

"Naomi-Chan, are you in love with me?" His voice sounded calm, and he closed his eyes to keep his heart at peace.

"Are you stupid?" She asked amazed.

He raised his eyes, feeling as his heart began to break, as she walked beside him, opening the exit door.

"Because…I am…so stupidly in love with you." She said before leaving.

Ryuuzaki stood motionless, with his eyes still closed, the sudden pain had turned into something so embracing and warm inside of him. There was not a trace of guilt, or remorse, or even a bad memory resenting him…

"Yep…I'm stupid." He smiled.


	18. Advice from a Romantic Pervert

Ooh Oooh Oohh! Sorry for not updating…I had no internet D , but now I'm back : D, and I'm updating…though I'm having a bit of lagginess…and writer's block of course.

I also just realized that I had a few PMs, and I didn't know they were in my hotmail…so…if I erased any of yours by mistake…Please forgive me…I have many fan fiction alerts…

THE CHARACTER THAT I'M INTRODUCING IN THIS CHAPTER, HAD ONLY BEEN MENTIONED ONCE IN CHAPTER…I WAS PLANNING TO USE HIM, MILDLY, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW…LOL…WELL…LET'S JUST SAY HE'S MIND-BLOWINGLY CUTE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WON'T RECALL AS EASILY…I ONLY REMEMBER BECAUSE I'M WRITING IT XD.

**Suddenly a ball bounced on one of the flowers, the young children looked toward the offender, a 13-year old.**

**"You killed the flower!" shouted Anna.**

**"So what?"****Asked the older boy.**

**"Now, I'm ****gonna**** kill you!" ****Shouted Anna kicking him on the shin, "Get him!!!"**

_**Luckily the children had on their side 14-year-old-looking boy who was no more than 9 years old, in case some of his friends tried to jump in.**_

**They hovered over the defenseless boy and made him apologize to the flower.**

LOL…OKEY.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, or L-****kun(****sadly), but I'm planning to ****persuadewink wink…Tsugumi ****Ohba**** & Takeshi Obata to lend me L for a few…years. If you're wondering what I will persuade them with, it's obvious, that I'll do it with cake. **

**Chapter 18: Advice from a Romantic Pervert.**

…………………

Naomi rested her back against the door, raising her green eyes to the ceiling, completely ignoring the fact that she was still dressed in a sweater and a pair of boxers. She didn't at all dare to go back into the room, so she made her way through the corridors looking for Anna. When the perplexed children found her roaming around the hallway, they would turn their heads and laugh quietly to themselves, asking each other if that girl was the one involved in the previous disturbance.

Her eyes moved from side to side, searching for the young girl, unaware that she was about to slam into…Her head crashed against something hard, and before she fell down, someone caught her….

"Ow…I'm sorry…" She mumbled raising her eyes slowly to the person before her. There was a young man, around Ryuuzaki's age holding her arms. His dark-brown eyes fixed on her curiously…Something about him was strangely familiar.

Naomi stepped away from him embarrassedly, and the gentleman allowed her to get back to her feet without moving his eyes off of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked smiling shyly, "I'm sorry it's just that…"

The young man turned around rapidly, as if he had someone persecuting him. He laughed suddenly and grabbed Naomi's hand, pulling her into a small closet.

"What are you…?"

"Shhh….you don't want them to find you…who knows what they'll do to you." He smiled audaciously in the dark.

There was a loud fuss outside the hiding room.

"Where is he?!" Asked a girl's voice.

"I saw him come this way!" Said another.

"It's your fault we lost him!" said a third one, and a chorus of whining girls agreed furiously.

Meanwhile, the man was giggling quietly inside the room, and then he turned to Naomi smiling.

"You don't remember me, do you Naomi?" He murmured.

"Should I?" She answered questioningly, "Did we graduate in the same year?"

"What?" The young man asked, "I'm Daniel….Naomi."

"Daniel….?" Naomi only recalled one Daniel, and he was one of the children that she used to tell stories to…Wait…Daniel…He was that….

"GOLIAT?!" She managed to stutter.

"The one and only." He smiled.

Naomi trembled as she gave him another look. He was the children's secret weapon. The one kid that looked like he was 14 when he was really 9 years old. Daniel had always been the 'Kind' type of person, but he had always been stereotyped as a bully because of his size, and now…

"Who are you running away from?" Naomi asked suddenly.

"The Nearly-Pedophiles…" He laughed, "I'm not trying to brag, but…I'm getting many invitations to the ball, but most of them are about to graduate." He continued to grin.

"You certainly don't look your age." She said scanning him again.

"I know I know…but I really wanted to be as lucky as Ryuuzaki-san to find someone who could make me some cake."

Naomi blushed at this and smiled to herself.

"By the way, Naomi-chan…Why are you running around like that?" He said pointing at her strange choice of clothing.

"…Do you have an extra pair of jeans you could lend me…I don't have any…"

"Ahhh…" He giggled, "I heard something about this issue…You and Ryuuzaki-san are together now, I'm very happy for you…!"

"Well…" She started.

Goliat turned around abruptly, staring at her gravely.

"IT'S NOT OFFICIAL?!" He exclaimed so loudly that the ladies snooping around the hallway immediately located him, "RUN NOW!"

"Wha…?" Naomi felt him bolting out of the room, and pulling her along.

"You're telling me you haven't said anything about your feelings?!" He called as he ran.

"I did."

"That's a good start…" Daniel stopped suddenly and turned around to meet the crowd of rabid girls, who looked at Naomi as if they were about to eat her.

"This is my sister Naomi…"He started to say, and immediately their faces calmed, and they all greeted her politely, maybe too politely, "The ball is tomorrow, and…I she is my guest of honor, but…"

At the sound of the 'But', all the girls stood attentive, listening to every word that came out of his 'Oh-so-gracious' lips.

"She doesn't have anything to wear…This is very important, girls…Her life depends on good she will look tomorrow…So…" He sighed and turned to Naomi warmly, "I'll go to the dance with whoever brings the best dress."

A loud squealing chorus of girls replied to his request, asking Naomi was size she was. One of them specially caught her eye. She wasn't making much noise. The girl was only smiling slightly, and looking at Naomi intently.

"Who's that girl?" Whispered Naomi.

"Oh…her." Daniel grinned to himself, "I think she got pushed into the current…I've never seen her in the crowd before."

"Hi, my name is Robin." She said taking a step forward and to everyone's surprise, the girl hugged Naomi, and then backed away smiling, and left without even saying goodbye. Daniel turned laughing at the strange girl's action and then turned to his 'beloved sister'.

"Very well, if you want to help out my sister with her problem, you can send the dresses to my room, and there we will determine which one looks better on her. Thank you all for your help! I'll see you all later!"

With that, they were finally left alone to do some catching up.

"Did he tell you he liked you?" Asked Daniel, "He IS the shy type of person…"

"SHY…" Naomi's lips turned into a wicked smile, "…He's a pervert now."

"Oh really?" Daniel chuckled, "That makes things a bit harder."

"How is that?"

"A shy person, somehow ends up demonstrating his or her feelings, but a pervert is unpredictable…"

"He already told me that he…"

"Oh…He did?" Goliat asked scratching his head, "I guess you're wrong about him then…He can't be a pervert."

"BELIEVE ME, He IS a PERVERT…" Naomi's cheeks burned.

"Did you two…already..?"

"AAAAAAAh…no…not right now, but he is always saying things with double-meaning, and making strange gestures…also he already tried to feel me up…"

The young man laughed hysterically and Naomi scolded him with her eyes.

"Sorry…but, that's not perverted. He's only teasing you, because he likes that face you are making right now." He said, "I think that when you get embarrassed or angry, or in other words, you oppose him, he feels that he is someone normal, that isn't being treated with fake kindness, but with honesty."

"But he…ALWAYS has that perverted smile on his face."

"Naomi…" Daniel said grabbing her by the shoulders, "Has he ever trespassed any of your limits…and I'm not referring to 'did he touch you?', I'm referring to a 'has he done something you don't like?'"

Naomi looked away blushing madly.

"….No….I've liked it so far….AHHH HIS COMPANY!!" She added trying to fix her sentence.

"What I'm saying is: We are ALL perverts at some point. It's normal. A Shy Pervert respects decisions, and a Perverted Pervert just…simply breaks every rule."

She looked at him seriously without a hint of humor in her voice.

"Which kind of pervert are you?"

"I'm not a pervert." Daniel smiled.

"You said 'We are ALL perverts.'" She quoted him.

"I'm the exception…" He grinned, "I'm the Romantic type."

"What is the difference?"

"If Ryuuzaki is as complex as you say he is…You will figure it out soon enough." Goliat elbowed her jokingly, "I'll lend you some of my clothes meanwhile. If I ask for anymore favors the girls will ask for something more than my company…" He laughed.

"You're conceited…" She said seriously.

"Maybe so…but I'm looking for someone that can change me…" He said not turning to her, "…and that can make me some cake." Daniel smiled and left.


	19. Mr Teddy Do you Love Me?

I WANTED TO UPDATE BEFORE THE WEEK STARTED…I'M GETTING A BIT LAZY TO WRITE…BUT THERE AREN'T MANY CHAPTERS LEFT…I KNOW I ALWAYS SAY THAT, BUT SOMEHOW THINGS DON'T WORK OUT LIKE I PLAN THEM…

I'M A LOT LIKE NAOMI IN THE WAY THAT…I CAN REEEEEEALLY CHANGE THE MEANING OF THINGS I HEAR…AND TALK TO MY PLUSHIES…THEN BEAT THEM TO A PULP IF THEY DON'T ANSWER…

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Death Note, but if I did…I'd make myself an anime character and marry L…In a Random Episode, on top of a mountain, with flutes playing, and leprechauns dancing…AND NONE OF YOU WILL BE INVITED…Nah I'm ****jk****…I'd invite you xD.**

**Chapter 19: Mr. Teddy Do you Love me?**

"Whatever you do…please…TRY to avoid him, until the dance tomorrow night. Don't let him see you." Daniel's voice echoed in her head as she inspected the hallways before running full speed to her destination: Anna's room.

As she continued to approach cautiously, her eyes moved from side to side, startled by the sight of all-and-any moving object. Growing closer, Naomi was about to knock the door.

"Oh Ryuuzaki-kun! Don't worry." She felt Anna's voice, and of course, THAT name, pierce through her. The woman ran into a corner, trying to keep herself hidden, in case, just in case Ryuuzaki decided to take his leave.

"What if things don't work out?" Naomi heard Ryuuzaki say, "I'll hate myself…and you for forcing me to do this…"

"Forcing…?" Naomi thought.

"This will make her happy…it will work out…as long as she doesn't know it was planned." Anna whispered.

"It's not that easy to fool Naomi-chan…she's too smart…" Ryuuzaki chuckled.

"So are we…Ryuuzaki-kun."

Anna's voice made Naomi's skin shiver. Where they planning to play a joke on her? What did Ryuuzaki mean by 'Forcing Him'. Naomi pursed her lips and started to leave, when something caught her shoulder. She was turned around gently by the person behind her.

"Hi." Ryuuzaki mumbled warmly, but Naomi sent him a cold stare.

"Hi…"

"You came to visit Anna-chan?"

"Yes, but I remembered I had something else to do…" She added, "What are you doing here, SIR?"

"Ouch…" He chuckled, scanning Naomi from top to bottom, "Nice clothes."

It didn't exactly fit in with Naomi's normal appearance, but it didn't look bad, at all. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, and a black tank top…definitely a man's because it held tightly onto her chest.

"Although…" He murmured leaning closer, "You would look better off without them…"

Naomi clenched her teeth, remembering what Daniel had told her…He likes it when she gets mad.

"Don't worry…" Naomi chanted against his lips, "We have just enough time for that…"

Ryuuzaki was taken aback by her strange reaction, and was even more surprised to find her tugging his hair for a kiss.

"I'm a pervert Ryuuzaki…" She mumbled brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth. He trembled slightly, and Naomi didn't fail to notice, "Are you…backing up?"

"Dammit…" He mumbled and abruptly fixed his lips with hers, in such a way that they were perfectly matching one another. His hands were cupping her cheeks, preventing her from escaping, while Naomi's fingers held onto his back. For some unknown reason, Ryuuzaki always ended up cornering Naomi against something, but this time she didn't cooperate, and there they were standing in the middle of the hallway.

Naomi expected him to back up…because Daniel had told her that Ryuuzaki might be turned on by her anger, or nervousness, and still he was…very much turned on in that moment, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Her knees began to weaken under her, and Ryuuzaki liberated her, just then, looking right into her eyes with a smug smile spread on his face.

"There's a reason for everything I do, Naomi-chan." He said trying to guide her against the wall once more.

"I…have things…to do…" She exhaled pulling herself away from him, wobbling her way toward Daniel's chambers.

Goliat opened the door, to find Naomi with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You were wrong…" She said breathlessly, "He isn't turned on by my shyness or anger…"

"I can't be wrong! Come in, what happened?"

"I stupidly attempted to seduce him, thinking that he would cower…Mistake!"

"HAHA! What did you say and do?!" He said closing the door after her.

"I don't recall the same exact words…but I went up to him and said that I was a pervert…"

"HA…wait…you're not explaining it right…Dramatization, please." Daniel begged handing her a teddy bear.

"You're sick…"

"C'mon!!!" Daniel grinned.

Naomi placed her hand behind the teddy bear's head, running her fingers lightly up and down, and grew closer to his fluffy snout, breathing slowly, trying to keep herself from cracking up.

"I'm a pervert Ryuuzaki…" She mumbled and the teddy imitated Ryuuzaki's movement as he shivered, "Are you backing up, Ryuuzaki?"

The teddy glanced to his side, and then Naomi uttered a manly "Dammit" and pushed the teddy against her mouth, forcing his paws to the sides of her cheeks.

By the end of the show, Daniel was laughing uncontrollably, but he paused as he saw a preoccupied expression on Naomi's face.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

She looked up, uncertain about if she should tell Daniel about the conversation between Ryuuzaki and Anna or not. She raised a thumb to her lips, and nibbled at it.

"I overheard a conversation between Ryuuzaki and Anna-chan. I don't want to speculate…No, I'm usually mistaken about these kind of things…"

"What did they say?"

"I'm not sure…but it sounded like…damn…as if Anna had persuaded Ryuuzaki into being with me…and he isn't sure that we will work out…"

"Naomi-chan…You love him, don't you?" Daniel asked crossing his arms.

"I…do…"

"Then you have to trust him on this one." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it lightly, "Meanwhile, keep him from seeing you, so that he knows what he is missing."

(Three Hours Later… O.O)

It had been three hours, and Naomi's head lay on Daniel's reading table, staring into Mr. Teddy's empty, listless eyes.

"Do you love me Mr. Teddy?" Naomi asked, squeezing his belly.

"I Looove You!" The bear chanted in a squeaky voice.

"What about tomorrow Mr. Teddy? Will you still love me tomorrow?" She said pursing her lips and squeezing him again.

"Hahahah! IT tickles!" The bear giggled.

Naomi scowled at him lazily.

"Don't change the subject!" She mumbled pushing him over the edge of the table.

"Naomi…?" Daniel called from his bed, where he rested with his eyes closed, "What are you doing?"

"Reenactment…Say…Daniel, if I were to ask you advice…about what a girl should do to call his attention…"

"Ohh…this gets good." He said sitting up, "Well…Let's see, from what you told me about Ryuuzaki earlier…I think he's the Romantic type…"

"But he is perverted…" Naomi added.

"Sexual, you mean…The Romantic type of person is VERY sexual, yes…but, does not believe it to be the priority in a relationship. Although, sex is used by the Romantic person as a type of bonding activity…"

"…And you know a lot about the subject because…"

"Magazines." Daniel smiled.

"It better be…"

"In any case, you better use the tips I'll give you at the dance tomorrow night…"

There was a knock on the door, and when Daniel pulled it, a bunch of dresses tackled him to the floor.

"First off…the dress." He laughed.

Naomi tried every single dress that passed through the door, and although some of them were beautiful, she decided neither of them fitted her. Until the next day, dresses were sent to Daniel's room, piling up the floors and bed.

"Are you sure you don't want the purple one?" Daniel asked tiredly.

"No…I'll just wear…this one…" She said raising a bright red dress, making Daniel shake his head.

It was already 6 PM, two hours before the ball started, when there was a soft knock on the door. Daniel was sleeping on top of a pile of dresses, and decided to give the person outside (most likely a girl) an opportunity. He opened the door, to see the one girl that had been pushed into the crowd, and that had hugged Naomi…Robin…that was her name.

"Hi…" said Daniel politely, and the girl lowered her eyes a bit embarrassed, holding a paper bag in her hands.

"I heard Naomi-san had come back, and that she was going out with the person she was in love with, long time ago…I know she isn't your sister…but I still wanted to help her…and…thanks to the decision she took…I might make mine as well…" With that she raised a pair of light brown eyes and her cheeks burned more than they had been.

Daniel smiled warmly, and took the bag from her hands, brushing his fingers against hers as he did. The girl gave out a sudden snicker of anxiety and left.

"Daniel…" Said Naomi poking her head out from under a mountain of dresses.

"That girl…Robin…the girl that hugged you…she brought this."

"That girl…Robin…The girl that hugged me…She's in love with you." Naomi grinned.

Daniel laughed and smiled to himself while opening the paper bag. His eyes widened and his breath paused.

"Naomi…look at this…"

She pushed a few clothes away, and looked inside the bag…It was a Sunflower dress, made of silky fabric, that was pleasant to the touch. It was a completely different style to the dress she had worn in her first ball. The old one fitted a girl, and this one was made for a woman. Her back would be exposed, and the front would show just enough…

"She made this…" Naomi said inspecting the dress amazed. The stitches were perfect. Two Sunflowers…She would thank the girl, somehow, she would thank her in such a way that…

"Daniel…I'm not joking when I say that…You're going to ask her out, dance with her, make her laugh, and then kiss her…"

"I'm not your property!" He frowned, "I'll only ask her out to the dance…and that's IT."


	20. Follow the Damn Rules

Ooooooooooooooh, I decided to write this part, because I wanted to write it so badly…therefore here you go…and Mr. Kay Smith…you know me all TOO WELL ..

I'LL GIVE YOU SOME ADVICE LADIES…NEVER TAKE ADVICE ABOUT MEN FROM A WOMAN.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO not OWN NARUTO Ahem…DEATH NOTE, but if I did…God ****Damn****, you'd be in trouble XD…except the readers…****wooooooooo**

**Chapter 20:**** Follow the Damn Rules!**

"Rule #1: You can't let him kiss you, until the end of the dance.

It will create more expectation for both of you.

Rule #2: If he tries to intimidate you by doing something…you will also intimidate him.

It will show him that you can also play the same game he is.

Rule #3: When talking, DON'T FIDGET, he'll know you're nervous…" Daniel read out loud a magazine article looking at the girl's bathroom door.

"Men are like animals…they smell fear." Naomi chuckled from inside the room.

"…." Daniel glared, "#4: DO NOT touch him…just every once in a while, brush against him."

"You're making it sound like going to the dance is some kind of war…" She said putting a bit of make up in her face and lips.

"IT IS!!" Daniel smiled, "Let's see who runs out of ideas first, you or Ryuuzaki."

"By the way…isn't it a bad idea to get advice about men from a woman-made magazine?" Naomi said hesitantly,

"I…dunno…Just do what it says…" Daniel mumbled scratching his head, "How much longer, Naomi-chan? The ball already started and you decided to come here at the last minute!"

"Don't you know how crowded the girl's bathrooms get?!" Naomi shouted, "…I'm done in any case."

The door was slowly pushed open, and Naomi exited, holding the corner of her dress to keep it from getting wet. The black silky fabric was perfectly molded to her upper (and part of her lower) body and the sun flowers seemed to be wrapping her up in a tight embrace. In her other hand she held Mr. Teddy.

"Wow…" Daniel mumbled, "Ryuuzaki's gonna really like this…"

Naomi smiled slightly, and raising Mr. Teddy to her ear.

"What's that Mr. Teddy, you won't allow Ryuuzaki to touch me?" Naomi moved the bear once again to her ear, "Is that so Mr. Teddy?" She giggled, "You're even more perverted thank Ryuuzaki-kun…"

"Naomi…I'll have to take that away." Daniel mumbled grabbing the teddy quickly and running to his room.

"Naomi-chan…" said a voice beside her…(It was Ryuuzaki…YOU WISH!)

Anna was now dressed in a pretty pink dress and smiling widely.

"You look beautiful! Ryuuzaki-kun will really like…" Tears began to well up in her bright blue eyes, and she hugged Naomi tighter than she had ever done before, "I'm very…happy, Naomi-Chan…that things are finally turning out good for you!"

Naomi smiled and hugged the young girl comfortingly.

"Don't cry…Anna-chan…Thank you." She murmured and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go!" said Daniel offering Naomi and Anna his arms, and he escorted them to the exit. It was very quiet…too quiet for a ball, but as soon as Daniel opened the door for her, Naomi's eyes widened.

Every single orphan in Whammy's held a sunflower in their hands while looking at Naomi. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she couldn't help but stand petrified at such a beautiful sight. She felt a knot in her throat, but couldn't cry.

The crowd began to make way for a person walking toward Naomi, who stood on the stairs, with a hand to her chest, terrible goose bumps running all over. There was a person standing right before her, looking at her with the warmest and most heartfelt expression. Someone began to play the piano and He took her hand guiding her to the middle of the multitude, which willingly parted before them.

When he took her hands and began to dance, a few couples did as well. Naomi's eyes followed Ryuuzaki's for a moment and then she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"You look beautiful…" He murmured into her ear, while she smelled that sweet scent of his.

"Why…are you doing this?" She smiled almost crying.

"I wanted to show you that you're not alone anymore."

Naomi took glances at the sunflowers surrounding her and closed her eyes, enjoying feeling of his arms around her.

"Naomi…" He paused, "I know that I'm not perfect, but I will make you love everything about me, if you give me an opportunity…and if you ever do, hate something concerning me…I'll make it up to you…because I'm willing to be with you always, and spend the rest of my life getting to know each and every part of you…" Ryuuzaki said seriously.

"Do you mean…?" Naomi raised her face to meet his.

"Stay with me always." He murmured against her cheek, "You won't regret it."

Naomi's green eyes were beginning to water and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Lawliet." She mumbled, and when he heard her words, Naomi felt his heart beat against her chest, in such a way, that it seemed like both of their hearts had become one. He lowered his head close to hers, seeking for her lips for a kiss. She knew he deserved it, the Kids knew he deserved it, Heavens knew he deserved it, but that stupid Magazine…

"Ryuuzaki…Not in front of the children…" She smiled painfully, because she was dying to kiss him.

He smiled and nodded kissing her cheek in such a way, that she almost said 'Screw it' and planted one of those back-bending, lovey-dovey-movie kisses on him. The romantic piano song finally stopped playing, and Naomi turned to see who it was, surprised, more like shocked, to see it was Michael, who was now smiling teasingly at Naomi.

"Who gave you that dress? I thought you would come here in my boxers, Naomi-Chan." Ryuuzaki smiled.

"One of Daniel's fan girls…well, she wasn't a fan girl…she's just in love with him." Naomi said seeking for Daniel, who was already dancing with Robin, while the real fanatics watched them rabidly, "And he said he would only ask her out…"

Suddenly Naomi felt Ryuuzaki's warm touch slide to her bare back, without taking his eyes off of hers.

"I picked a table for us…" He said innocently guiding her to a beautifully decorated table, and pulling out a chair for her to sit down, "So…Naomi-Chan…Now that the 'children' aren't looking…" He said starting to lean over, but Naomi put her index against his lips.

"You'll have to wait Ryuuzaki-san…" She chanted.

"Don't tell me…" He grinned, "…You're trying to tease me."

"Nope."

"Then…? What about This Morning's…'I'm a pervert…Ryuuzaki…'" He mimicked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait to find out." Naomi said brushing her leg against his.

Ryuuzaki was about to turn to her, when Anna sat in their table, bringing Michael along with her.

"Ryuuzaki planned all of this…but since he wasn't very sure if he was going to do it, I forced him…didn't I Ryuuzaki-kun?"

L was unconsciously glancing at Naomi's cleavage, and as she noticed this, she leaned over and pressed her chest against his left arm.

"Did you plan this?" She asked slowly.

"Uh-huh…" He answered blushing slightly and pushing his thumb into his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, are you alright? You look a bit feverish…" Anna started to say, and immediately Michael grabbed her hand.

"Let's bring them some punch Anna-chan, they must be REALLY thirsty!" Michael said loudly, laughing hysterically.

"This was very thoughtful of you, Ryuuzaki." Naomi mumbled hugging his arm, and he just plain smiled, but this was a different kind of smile…

"Here, Naomi-Chan, there's orange, apple, and grape, which one do you…?"

Ryuuzaki's hand landed on her knee, and Naomi immediately raised her eyes.

"I'll have grape," said Ryuuzaki, "Which one would you like Naomi-Chan…?"

His hand slowly moved further up…

"Apple!" Naomi said rapidly, as she began to feel L moving toward her thigh.

Anna nodded her head and started to move out.

"Don't worry, we're both playing the same game…" He whispered deviously, "I'll show you the things you will hate to love about me, Naomi-Chan…"


	21. I AM a Pervert

AAAAAAAAAAHHH I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS…WRITER'S BLOCK, FRIENDS, SCHOOL AND A WHOLE LOT OF STRANGE EVENTS…I'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH I'M SORRY MADEMOISELLE KAY SMITH! HONTO NI GOMENASAI!

OKIE A LITTLE ON THE AUTHOR WOOOO: My name is Blank…If you're interested, lol.

I'm 18 years old, Mexican(living in Mexico), speak English, Spanish, and 2 lvl Japanese xD.

My favorite color is Navy blue. I have a very strange personality, and although I'm very random and sometimes annoying I can give good advice, and always know when to shut up and give a hug. _I like drawing, writing,__ and making people laugh._

_Well that's about it…I guess._

_**Disclaimer**____**I**__** DO not OWN DEATH NOTE….**__**Owwww**____**But I am applying to become an anime character…Named**__** L…or a secondary character that gets to be near L…and gets to make him coffee…**_

_**squeals like a girl**_

**Chapter 21**: **I AM a Pervert.**

The dance continued, and still they sat next to each other. He was driving her insane, with all the tickling and brushing of his skin. Every once in a while, Naomi would grab Ryuuzaki's glass and drink from it, even though she already had her own beverage. As she sipped the liquid, she moved her eyes to him letting him know that she was giving him an indirect kiss every time she drank.

"Naomi-Chan…" Ryuuzaki started to say, "Why did you pick apple if you are fond of grape?"

"It's tempting, because it doesn't belong to me…" She smiled, and Ryuuzaki chuckled placing his hand against her naked back, and began to run his fingers up and down her spine, tracing circles from the contour of her neck, to her lumbar.

"I'll try it then…" He mumbled removing his hand from her back and taking the cold drink to his lips, "It's good, but I like grape better."

He lowered the cup, and took his position once more on her back, sending a powerful shiver, because of the low temperature. Ryuuzaki pushed his chair back and stood up, holding his hand out for Naomi.

"Dance with me." He said smiling, and Naomi accepted, being led into the crowd. Ryuuzaki held her very close to him, with his right hand on her waist, and his other one intertwined with hers. The woman began to feel how his right hand began to loosen up, and slip down to her hips. Her left arm resting on his shoulders, pulled him near to her face, giving her access to his neck, where she began to mumble a few words, she knew Ryuuzaki would find extremely hard to resist…

"I left my underwear in your room…" She said sensually, only to receive a chuckle from him.

Naomi was getting a bit frustrated, by how calmly he was taking her actions, and decided to make one drastic movement…She moved her lips to his ear and licked it, nibbling his earlobe softly. Ryuuzaki immediately uttered a silent whisper, and his eyes, Naomi noticed, didn't look as playful anymore.

"Is this how we are playing now?" He asked seriously, "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Let's see who gives up first." Naomi smirked.

"What if you lose? You always end up kissing me first…." Ryuuzaki grinned.

"I'll do WHATEVER you want…" She murmured, "…that won't happen. If you lose, you'll also have to do WHATEVER I want…That includes, dressing up like a girl…or drinking sugarless coffee."

"Ouch…Then, you only get to chose one."

"Fair enough…Law-liet." Naomi giggled, following his jaw line with the tip of her tongue.

"Naomi…Chan…didn't you say…the children…watching…?" He faltered.

"Don't worry. They're not looking at us." She hummed.

Daniel was dancing with Robin, and she didn't fail to catch Naomi being extremely loveable with Ryuuzaki, causing her to laugh quietly, making Daniel look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She continued to smile, "Naomi-san…"

"Eh? Naomi?" He turned, and caught Naomi, shamelessly breaking the 4th rule of the Magazine Commandments. Daniel snickered, and returned to his partner. During the last hour, they had been talking about each other's likes and dislikes.

Every time Robin spoke, Daniel listened carefully to every word that came out of her mouth. Her light-brown eyes grew wide whenever he got a bit too close to her, because, after all, she couldn't even believe she was dancing with That person. After she felt comfortable enough around Daniel, she allowed herself to rest on his shoulder and close her eyes.

For a second, Daniel stopped dancing, and Robin raised her head questioningly.

"Do you know how to make a cake?" Daniel asked seriously.

Robin didn't know why he was asking, but she did, and nodded her head slowly. He smiled and they continued to dance, as the "Nao-Zaki" Game persisted.

"Let 's…sit down, Ryuuzaki…" Naomi murmured as he probed the back of her neck with his mouth.

"Why? Can't keep up, Naomi-Chan?" Ryuuzaki teased, temptingly moving his eyes to her lips.

"You're too shameless…" She hissed, looking at a pair of teachers watching them disapprovingly.

"We haven't even started!" He grinned maliciously, "…But if you're that uncomfortable…let's take a walk…"

His hand reached for hers, and he pulled her away from the party, and back into Whammy's dark, empty hallways, toward the Library room.

"Where…Wait…!" Naomi called, trying to keep up with his long and fast steps, "My shoe…!"

Just when they reached the Library doors, Naomi's heel broke in a silent snap, and Ryuuzaki stopped as he heard her utter a mute 'Eeep!'. She wrapped her arms around him to keep herself from going any further, feeling his strong back against her breasts, and her hands on his beating chest.

Her eyes were shut tightly, still holding him, and Ryuuzaki peeked at her over his shoulder.

"Oww…" She said biting her lip, "I think I hurt my ankle…"

Lawliet turned around slowly, to help her keep balance, placing his hand carelessly on her waist and kneeling in front of her. Naomi sank her fingers in his soft, black hair, supporting herself on his head.

"Does it hurt a lot, Naomi-Chan?" He said looking up at her.

"I can walk, it's not too much to worry about…" She mumbled, and L smiled, like he had done so many times during that night. It wasn't one of his normal perverted smiles, but one filled with compassion, and warmth.

"You know…" He said standing up slowly, "I wouldn't mind drinking sugarless coffee..."

His fingers tangled themselves in her hair.

"If I get to kiss you now…." He pulled her leisurely, Naomi closed her eyes and he did as well, breathing gently…No sounds, nothing, only his grape breath murmuring tenderly against her cheek, tickling the corner of her mouth with his own. His lips parting, as if wanting to say something that he was dying to reveal, and yet he didn't.

"Then, will you…?" She muttered as Ryuuzaki silenced her kindly. Her hands buried on the back of his head, to keep him from ever leaving. This was, what she had been waiting for since the last time they had seen each other.

"You've…just…dug…your own…grave…Ryuuzaki…"Naomi said in between kisses.

"This…is…a great way…to die…" He said, cornering her against the door.

Naomi began to loosen his black bow and he shuddered instantaneously.

"What are you doing?" Ryuuzaki asked breathlessly.

"You're making me hot with all those clothes….NOT that kind of hot…Ryuuzaki…" She quickly added.

Lawliet nodded slightly and began to remove his jacket and bow, staying in his black vest and white shirt.

"Happy now?" He smiled.

"The vest too." Naomi wrinkled her nose.

"Are you going to dress me like a girl…? What are you planning to do to me, Naomi-Chan?" Ryuuzaki asked clearly troubled.

Naomi picked up his discarded clothes and grabbed his hand pulling him into that familiar room.

"…Naomi…." Ryuuzaki started to become seriously curious, "You only get to pick one punishment…Choose wisely."

Naomi ran her fingers over the knob and locked it. Lawliet turned around as he heard the click.

"You're Romantic…aren't you Ryuuzaki?" Naomi asked approaching him slowly.

"I…guess…" He mumbled, Naomi getting now his full attention.

"You'll do WHATEVER I want…Right, Ryuuzaki?" Naomi said looking at him intensely.

"Yes." He lowered his head.

"Then, I want you to do…" She started.

Ryuuzaki closed his eyes painfully.

"….WHATEVER you want to me."

He opened his eyes suddenly, and Naomi was smiling slyly.

"Just know…that I AM a pervert."


	22. BitterSweet Boy

I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO BE, BUT I THINK THERE ARE ONLY 1 OR TWO CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE…SO…HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS PEOPLE.

WARNING(Yeah Baby! XD): This Chapter Contains NOT SLIGHT…but most of it is lemon…So, if you feel uncomfortable about this kind of stuff please do not read this chapter SEXUAL CONTENT…I have read it like 6 times…LOL okie. It contains LEMON LEMON LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMON…I hope I'm not as stupid as I feel writing Lemon…I've never tried it before blushIt's my first time o;

NOTE: I'VE BEEN CRACKING MY HEAD OPEN TO THINK HOW L WOULD BE IN THE SACK…AND ENDED UP WITH THIS….Xd For some reason I think he has multiple personalities…That's hot………………..

Paris Hilton Back off Nah I'm jk…Give me your Chihuahua : 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own death note…but if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics -- This shows how desperate I am. **

**Chapter 22: BitterSweet Boy**

"D-do you realize what you're asking of me…Naomi-Chan?" Ryuuzaki stuttered.

"I believe I'm asking you…" She said pointing at Ryuuzaki, "To make love…To me" Naomi pointed at herself, trying to restrain from blushing, growing closer, and breaking the space between them.

Ryuuzaki smirked, "Where do you want…?"

"Surprise me." Naomi mumbled, brushing her fingers to the collar of his shirt, and undoing the buttons. She could feel his soft skin under her touch, slightly cooled by the Library's atmosphere. Ryuuzaki watched her expression as she carefully removed his shirt, with fixed attention, catching a few ragged gasps escaping between her lips. Her green eyes suddenly met his, and he managed to see that she was, after all, still a bit embarrassed to be undressing him. 

"Are you sure?" Ryuuzaki said slowly with a hint of seriousness in his voice, "We don't have to, right now…"

"I think you have the most seducing stare." Naomi interrupted whispering against his throat without moving her eyes away, his shirt falling down.

"Naom…"

"Every time you look at me…" She continued to say with a piercing glance, "I feel that you are making love to me in your head…over and over, just by watching me …lovingly, lustfully, playfully…roughly…"

Ryuuzaki lowered his eyes and a faint rouge of embarrassment tainted his face as her hands began to roam around his naked abdomen. He was about to push his finger into his mouth, but Naomi intercepted his hand, taking his thumb between her warm and welcoming lips, without ever looking away.

"I want you to make love to me like you would only in your wildest dreams, Lawliet…"

Without knowing, Naomi was now laying on top of the desk. Ryuuzaki hovering over her, supporting his weight with one hand on her side, and his other one pinning the woman's left arm over her head. Her legs wrapped around his naked torso as he kissed her cleavage and her neck. The straps of her dress hanging loose on her forearms. 

"Why are you…doing this to me Naomi…?" He exhaled painfully, wanting to remove her left over clothing.

"Me?" Naomi smiled closing her eyes, "You are the one of top…"

He could feel the soft fabric between them causing friction against his delicate skin, and he grinded himself slowly against her, which made her body tighten around him.

"Do you…like it?" He breathed and Naomi's free hand grabbed his hip, pulling him onto her roughly, forcing him to groan suddenly, "A little desperate, aren't we?" Ryuuzaki chuckled.

"Lawliet, you've had sex during these last five years, and I was actually saving myself for you…"

"It's really miracle that you're still alive…I wouldn't last a week…Or two days for that matter…" He teased, and then his eyes turned intense and he was smiling, Naomi bit her lips meeting his gaze.

"Then, I'll have to make it up to you, won't I?" He said sinking his face on the right side of her neck and taking her pulse into his mouth. Naomi shifted, letting her right foot brush south from his back. He unpinned her hand and ran his hand to her left breast massaging it too slowly for Naomi's approval, who immediately bit his shoulder softly in protest. Ryuuzaki, who had a prior experience with her, already knew that she enjoyed fast and hard movements, but he was planning to take longer than last time, because, after all, he could do WHATEVER he wanted to her.

For a few seconds he fastened his pace, forcing Naomi to shut her eyes, bite her lips, and then he slowed down once more.

"Do…you plan to…torture me?" She exhaled, making Ryuuzaki's smile widen, and he decided that he wanted to add a bit more force, releasing his grip from the table, completely relying on her pelvis, to Naomi's sheer pleasure.

Her hands unconsciously began to massage him as well, first his neck, then his back, his waist, hips, and…suddenly Ryuuzaki closed his eyes tightly, gnawing his lower lip, stopping what he was doing in that moment.

"Let me warn you…beforehand…Naomi…" Ryuuzaki mumbled in paused breaths, "When doing this…I tend to be a bit…different from my normal self…"

"I've been with you before, remember?" Naomi said tugging his black slacks anxiously.

"I know but…" Ryuuzaki protested.

"I get it." Naomi said taking out a red lollypop from her bosom, making Lawliet follow it conspicuously from between her breasts to her lips. She began to pull him into a kiss, but he resisted.

"You don't understand…"

"Don't worry, Lawliet." She said taking the candy out of her mouth, shoving it into his, "Tonight I'm yours to please."

"But…"

Her right leg slid gently against his crotch, and he immediately quieted down, biting the caramel tightly.

"I've waited enough…don't you think? So…Will you give me what I want?"

Ryuuzaki was now smiling, his eyes covered by darkness, making him look a bit creepy, under the dim moonlight.

"Uh-huh." He uttered taking the candy in his hand, turning her around abruptly, so that her stomach lay flat against the desk. She was about to push herself up, but he rapidly pinned her hands with his, pulling down the zipper of the dress with his mouth, Naomi sighing at the wetness and warmth of his tongue as he explored her naked back and her neck from behind.

As he felt Naomi give in to him, he began to pull the straps of her dress down to her hips, cupping her breasts in his hands and biting her soft flesh.

"Law…!" He heard her begin to moan, but quickly bit her lips. Both his touch and the fact that she could technically _feel__him_ push himself against her backside roughly, made her realize what Ryuuzaki was trying to tell her was…

"Turn around." L ordered seriously.

Naomi peeked over her shoulder, and shook her head smiling.

"You think I'm playing…don't you?" He said smirking and pulling her up against his chest, tilting her head and brushing the lollypop from her jaw line to her shoulder, nipping the glazing once he finished.

"Take off the dress…" He whispered into her ear.

"You'll have to help me." She answered placing a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Mmm…" He hesitated, and spun her around coarsely so that she was facing him.

Naomi looked at him bewildered, the expression in his eyes had nothing near warm in them, they looked hollow, and violent, as if he were someone completely different. She had felt it earlier, the drastic change of his tone of voice, his tight grip, and his sinister smile. She had seen that face before…when he beat Taylor nearly to death…and when he tried to feel her up, that day…How couldn't she have noticed earlier by the look of his face as he regained self-control?

"Take off your dress…" He said slowly, tugging one of her sleeves and ripping it.

"Ryuuzaki…Wha…?" She started complain, but he picked her up and sat her on the counter once more, raising the skirt up to her thighs.

"Wait a second…" Naomi said placing her hands on top of his to stop him from going further, "You aren't going to do anything to me until you chill the hell out."

Ryuuzaki was taken by surprise, and a smug smile spread across his face.

"Oh, really?" With that he pushed her hands away and continued, making a shiver run down her back, stopping until he felt her under garments. He started to pull them down, a bit perplexed of what he found.

"What's this?" He asked confused, and Naomi looked away embarrassedly, "I guess what you told me about leaving your underwear was true."

"I told Daniel to steal a pair of boxers from your drawer…" She said.

"These are my favorite pair…" He said leaning closer, and tugging at the 'TOUCH ME!' boxers.

"So? It's not like I stole them…"

"Did you ask for permission?" He smiled.

"I…"

"Then…that's stealing."

"It's called borrowing." She stuck her tongue out.

"Either way…you're going to give them back."

Naomi felt a crawling sensation on her skin as he said that. His eyes were fixed intently on her, one of those damn stares that she found so damn appealing. Her heart skipped, and Ryuuzaki lowered the underwear.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well, Ryuu…" In one swift movement he removed the piece of clothing. She was sitting and he was standing much too close, with his hands suddenly on her knees. His eyes were now buried on hers, and then he slowly spread her legs open.

"Did you ask for permission?" She asked nervously.

"Did you when you took my boxers?" And with that she looked away from his entrancing gaze, almost immediately he chuckled, "Now I'm asking for you permission to proceed."

Naomi raised a pair of deep green eyes and surely, there was Ryuuzaki slightly embarrassed to be holding her that way.

"I'm sorry…I told you that I get a bit carried away."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her passionately, bringing himself closer between her legs, with his hands resting on the sides of her thighs. Her breasts were pressing against his bare chest, and his hands gently roamed around her back.

"Naomi…" Ryuuzaki mumbled against her neck, "…This is where Tayl…that guy…?"

"Uh-huh…" She answered faintly.

"Why do you want to do it here?" He asked running his tongue over her throat.

"Quiero que tengamos un bello recuerdo de este lugar, algo que el tiempo no pueda borrar." She said calmly against his ear.

(I want us to have a beautiful memory of this place, something that time cannot erase.)

Ryuuzaki raised his eyes gradually, understanding every word that came out of her mouth.

"Me encanta cuando hablas español…" He purred, "Suenas Sexy."

(I love it when you speak Spanish…) (You sound Sexy.)

He pressed his lower section against her, and she whimpered silently, holding him tightly and biting his earlobe like she had done earlier that night. Lawliet raised the lollypop he had been holding in his left hand and leaned closer to Naomi for a kiss, but, as they got closer the candy separated them and Ryuuzaki kissed Naomi with the caramel between them, once in a while moving his tongue into the spaces her lips created. He continued to rock himself back and forth, causing a tremendous amount of friction, the woman still holding onto the kiss even though she felt she was dying with every movement and lick of his tongue.

"Lawlie…" She panted blushing, "Where did you learn…?"

"Oh, I've had time to perfect my technique." He said calmly, his free hand massaging her breast and circling the candy on the other one.

"Ah…! You…perverted!" Naomi said as she felt his lips engulfing her chest.

"And you're loving it." He said causing vibration against her skin and pushing her down against the table.

The detective admired her naked torso, while she tried to cover herself. Their first time wasn't as revealing as she thought it would be, but the second time was completely uncalled for. Ryuuzaki was 

much more experienced than her, nonetheless he still flushed, but it couldn't compare at all to her embarrassment as he watched her naked body.

"Stop staring so much Ryuuzaki!" She growled making him snap out of his trance.

"Uh? Ah…It's just that…"

"Don't tell me that you've never seen a naked woman before…because you already said the contrary."

"No, I have, but I've never seen YOU naked before. The first time we didn't…"

"I know." She said rapidly before he could finish his sentence, "Back then we were both green."

"You're still green." Ryuuzaki said sensually, making Naomi struggle under him.

"Who are you calling green…!"

"Don't worry about it, Naomi-chan…" He said moving the lollypop to her lower region.

"What are you…?" Naomi trashed her head and moved her legs, accidentally pushing him closer.

"I'm going to turn you…" He whispered softly, sliding the candy up and down, Naomi moaning desperately, "…ripe."

She could see him in a daze, paying close attention to what he was doing, and then his piercing eyes met her. He had a slight, devious grin on his face as he continued to feel her breasts and draw circles with the lollypop.

"GOD…Ryuzaki…!" She exhaled and after a few seconds of endless torture, he withdrew the candy and once again shoved it into his mouth, staring at her pleased.

"My first time…" He said cocking his head to the side.

"Ryuuzaki…" She started to say as his fingers caressed her belly absent-mindedly.

"I was too shy," He marked, while he calmly unbuckled his belt, "And honestly…I was more worried about making you feel comfortable, than giving you pleasure, so this time…You might not get away with just a few hickies."

Naomi stared at him through half-closed eyes, her breath had suddenly quickened and somehow his words weren't as calming, on the contrary every word that came out of his mouth, his stare, his confident smile, and his steady grip made her all the more nervous by the passing second. Soon enough both of their clothes lay scattered over a bookshelf, a chair, and shoes carefully thrown away into the blackness of the room.

Naomi could hear her own urged moans as Lawliet panted heavily against her, making love to her as if their life depended on it. He had drifted from rough to playful, embarrassed to rough gain, and then he 

was smiling lovingly against her cheek. By then, the lollypop was long gone, and probably the children were wondering where the couple had gone, but it didn't matter.

Ryuuzaki had been holding her right leg against her chest, and after a few deep thrusts he fell against her unsteadily. Trying to enjoy the feeling of her skin against his, tickling her ribs with his lips, while her fingers ran through his hair gently, and soothed his temples. He listened closely to her heart with his ear on her stomach…_thud thud thud._

"Naomi-Chan…I wanted to wait until after the party, but…There's something important…"

CHAAAAAAAAAAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!

I THINK I MIGHT POST THE OTHER CHAPTER IN AN HOUR OR SO…BUT IT MIGHT BE A BIT SHORT SO BEAR WITH ME CHILDREN.


	23. Time is Never Enough!

OKIE THIS ONE ALSO HAS A WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRNIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

WARNING WARNING WARNING

BUT OKIE….I THINK THE END IS COMING CLOSE….SNIFFLEEE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE YADDA YADDA YADDA!

**Chapter 23: Time is Never Enough!**

Naomi lowered her eyes to him, as he reached for her hand, without turning to her. She waited patiently for him to finish talking.

"I received a call from Watari, about a very important and not to mention very dangerous case I'm interested in."

"I figured…" Naomi said seriously, "…You'd be interested in **that** case."

It had only been about 5 or 4 days since murderers, rapists, in short, criminals had started to die of heart attacks, globally. 

"That's not it…The case is not what I was planning to tell you about." He said making circles on her palm with his fingers.

"Then?" Naomi asked leaving her hand immobile over his head.

"After this case…I will retire, Naomi-Chan…" He smiled to himself.

"Why would you?" She questioned squeezing his hand.

At this, Lawliet raised his whole body, standing on all fours above her, his eyes were intent, he was smiling and there was a light blush on his face.

"I want you to marry me, I want you to bear my children, I want you to be the first and last woman in my life, Naomi." He leaned closer, and kissed her lightly.

"You're serious?" She laughed.

"Yes! But only after the case…I'll come back to Winchester as soon as I solve it…Wait for me Naomi-Chan."

"When will you leave?" At her question, Ryuuzaki quieted.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow at noon." He mumbled sadly, "Don't worry I'll be alright, Naomi. I always am… "

That case involved a very dangerous criminal, who seemed to think of himself as a vindicator, and believed he had the divine right to pass judgment, but also he had a mysterious almost too-perfect way of killing. Naomi was also notified about this case, because the Interpol had requested her services as an undercover agent, but a strange gut feeling made her refuse the deal.

"Reject the case, Ryuuzaki!" Naomi said suddenly holding him tightly against her, "Say you don't want it and stay with me!"

"I can't…Nao…"

"Why not!" She said sitting up and leaning on his shoulder, "I'm not stupid Ryuuzaki, I've also been following the patterns. It's too dangerous."

"I know, but if I don't discover who it is, he or she'll keep killing…"

"Kira kills murderers and rapists…I don't support him, but if you get involved he'll kill you too, of that I'm certain!"

"Why do you think it's a him…? In any case, soon enough he'll kill people who don't deserve to be killed…"

"You think you're some kind of super hero! Don't try to save the world on your own…you know what happens when things don't go as planned, don't you Lawliet?" She said referring to herself.

"I'll be extra careful I promise…" He felt himself being violently pushed against the desk.

"I don't want to be alone again!" She shouted pinning him down and lowering her head, covering her face with her dark hair.

"I promise you won't be alone, I always keep my promises…I did come back for you, didn't I?"

Naomi raised a wet pair of emerald eyes and kissed Lawliet with her hands intertwined in his. She caged him between her legs, trying to persuade him to leave that stupid case.

"Tell me you won't go…Ryuuzaki." She begged glaring at him menacingly.

"You can't do anything abou…" She moved her hand from his chest, to his abs, belly button and just a few inches before reaching _**It**_she stopped.

"You're evil, Naomi-Chan." He smiled groaning, "Still, I won't change my mind, because Watari has already made the arrangements, and I have clues about…"

"Shut up!" She hissed, "I already know…I also have clues, but I don't want you anywhere near that place."

"So you already knew…" Ryuuzaki grinned amazed, "I couldn't expect less from…"

"Once you leave, Ryuuzaki, you won't find me…I mean it…" She said as mist began to well up in her eyes.

"But…Naomi-Cha…" She silenced him with a deep kiss, letting him taste the bitter tears glazing her lips.

"If you leave…then treat me like it will be our last night together, you'll never see me again." She mumbled.

"Don't say that." He said holding her against him, "But…I'll take your offer."

Neither of them slept that night, they had to clean everything up before sunrise, before continuing 'working' in Ryuuzaki's room. She lied faced down, with Ryuuzaki right on top of her, both of them breathing rapidly. His dark eyes were slightly closed, and hers were completely thoughtful.

"L?" She said abruptly, calling him by his work alias. He opened his eyes slowly, biting her shoulder.

"Hmm?" 

"You hate losing…Why did you let me win?" Ryuuzaki smiled against her back.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He asked mysteriously.

"If It's what I'm guessing…I think I'll kick you off the bed." She warned.

"Mmm…For starters, there was a high possibility that you would kiss me before I did…but If that failed, I could also turn you on so badly, that you'd end up doing what I wanted anyway…" He was suddenly kicked off the bed.

"I knew it." She said, "I'm taking a shower…I feel dirty!"

Ryuuzaki grinned with a sigh and stretched out looking mischievously at the bathroom door.

Hot water began pour over her, and never had it felt so excruciatingly good. Her body was still sore, and she ran her fingers over her skin, counting the small territorial bruises Lawliet had made on her. For a few seconds she found herself wanting him to be still touching her…

'What it wrong with you, you pervert? Sex-addiction…There IS such a thing…' She though guiltily after remembering all the times she had called Ryuuzaki a pervert, but God that pervert sure knew how to please…

'STOP IT' She told herself, as she tried to keep all the images out of her head. L's scrutinizing gaze…his groans as he…

"AAAAAAAaaaaahh….LAA LA LALALA LAA, LA LA LALA LAAAAA!"(Smurf's song oooh yeah, perfect for this kind of situation) She said out loud as she felt something begin to stir up inside of her.

His hands roaming around her waist…

"LA LA LAAAAA….!" Her eyes widened, her fantasizing was so powerful, that she could actually feel his hands around her waist, one of them heading north and the other one south.

"Mm…" She moaned.

"Wow…you're a pervert, Naomi-Chan." She heard his voice whisper in her ear.

"Uh-hu…WHAT THE…GET OUT!" She ordered trying to push him away, "It's called cleaning and you're trying to get me dirty again."

"Come on, Naomi. I only have an hour left…" He said making puppy eyes.

(GOD DAMN THE PUPPY-EYE TRICK! I swear if that doesn't get you in someone's pants, I don't know what will.)

"Aww…." She said tilting her head adorably, "Noooo." Naomi chanted.

"Whyyyyy?" He chanted in response.

"Becaaaause, I don't want tooooooooo." She slowly turned her head and smirked slightly, "At least…Not your way, I don't."

"Ok then…Rape me, Naomi-Chan!" 

"How can you rape the willing?" 

"(Ask that to fanfic writers, Naomi-Chan)…Well, what do you want?"

"Well…Mmm…(how original)Against the wall." 

"This wall?" He pointed at the shower's slippery wall shaking his head with a no, "OR That Wall!"He pointed at the bathroom wall with a less slippery aspect, while nodding his head with a yes.

"This wall, Ryuuzaki…" She said leaning close to his face.

"It might be dangerous, Nao…" He stopped as he felt her hand caress his upper thigh, "Roger, Ma'm."

He picked her up effortlessly, pinning her against the wall with his own body, both of them groaning suddenly, since he penetrated her on contact.

"That…was weird…" Ryuuzaki gasped laughing, as Naomi wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're…I'm going to hit you…" She mumbled.

"Why, Naomi-Chan…?" He smiled moving back and shoving hard into her, not giving her time to answer.

"Ah…!" She sunk her nails into his already sore back and pulled herself tighter around him.

"JEEZ…!" Lawliet blurted out in a growl, "How can you…do that!"

"Se-cre-to…" She said winking at him excitedly.

He leaned into to kiss her, but she rolled her head back, at his last thrust and as if not to waste the opportunity, he suckled on her neck. She slid up and down the wall, while Ryuuzaki tried to maintain his balance. This time, he couldn't use his hands for anything, but holding her up, and so he used her mouth…

"You bastard…!" She screamed as she felt his mouth on her breast again. Somehow he just plain got the best and worst of her during sex, but Lawliet knew that when she said things like that he was on the right track.

Those were their last moments together, and he was planning to leave her completely satisfied and without regret before leaving. Before ever separating, he was missing her already, and that made him put much more effort in what he was doing.

"Naomi-Chan…did I tell you why I called you Naomi when we first met?" He exhaled after finishing.

"No…" She mumbled exhausted, now fully dressed on his clothes.

"Because to me that's the most meaningful name…It means a beautiful and honest girl…that's what expected you to be…always honest…and I hope that one day we have a child as beautiful as you…and as smart as me."

"Why not as smart as me?" She asked opening an eye.

"Because I'd rather have my baby have your looks…And you know it takes two characterist…"

"You're saying I'm all looks and no smarts…?"

"Naomi…Do you want to start this over? We still have 20 minutes to go at IT again."

"Nope…I'd rather just hug you…You promise that I won't be alone, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yeeeeeeep…I promise." And he sealed the vow with a kiss.


	24. IMPORTANT TO READERS

**IMPORTANT:**

OOOOOOOOOoh that's right, thanks for reminding me 'flower miko', The ending will be up to you, either if L lives, or L continues with the plan, it's up to the reader, depending on your answers I will write the ending of the story, PLEASE PM me DO NOT post your answer on comments, or I shall be forced to punish you(nah, not really, just ignore your answer, WHICH IS WAYY WORSE), It ill be up to the majority.

So….People, please PM me, and when I have a minimum of 6 pms I will start writing the story.

P.S.

Don't tell me what to write, lol…My friend constantly nags about it xD

Sincerely and with all the love and…yadda yadda yadda ,

Your friendly neighborhood writer. 


	25. I'll See You Later

This Chapter is a bit different to what I'm used to. The next chapter will be better I promise, and much sooner. I´m sorry for keeping you waiting so long.

_Death note does not belong to me, but this story does : D______

Please enjoy!

___

Resting in a field of tall, golden grass. She lied on her back, breathing peacefully against the soft wind. Naomi couldn't see Lawliet beside her, but she could feel his hand holding hers, and that was enough to make her happy.

Ryuuzaki watched her intently while dressing himself. She smiled in her sleep with such innocence, that he almost felt compelled to dedicate her a light caress. He stopped himself millimiters away from her cheek, and knelt infront of the bed, gazing at her in the utmost loving way, not daring to interrupt his lover's dreams. Lawliet rose his lips delicately onto her's, in a barely perceivable kiss.

"I love you." He mumbled, "Please, wait for me...like you always have." He walked on the corridor silently, hoping no one would see him leave. He hated saying "goodbye".

L looked serious, strolling toward a black classic car that had been waiting for him since the moment he called Whammy to say he accepted the case.

The detective opened the back door and sat on the black leather seat. His white-haired friend turned around to greet him.

"I did as you ordered, and documented your luggage this morning, Sir." The young man looked out the window. His old friend, who knew him as well as a father knows his own son, caught that sudden feeling of misery in his silence. He didn't dare to ask, why Naomi Winter wasn't with him, but, the butler could see a different look in his eye. The young intelligent man he had once met, had become a real adult before him.

As Ryuuzaki noticed he was being watched, he turned to meet Whammy's eyes. "Are we on schedule?" He asked finally. "Yes, Sir. We're just on time."The driver answered turning his face to the road ahead, while Ryuuzaki could only stare at the window, looking toward the room where Naomi rested.

...

Lawliet sat on the waiting room, until their flight arrived. Whammy had gone to make a few phone calls before taking off.

The planes coming and going, a far away voice announcing an arrival. His eyes were on the window, but his mind was completely lost in thought. The scar on his thumb hidden between his lips. The young man tried to imagine the possibility of ever coming back alive, and even though it wasn't high, the Detective would take the proper measures to catch the Killer, without having to risk a single life.

He was feeling troubled, what if Naomi tried to find him? There was no way to ensure her safety, and he wouldn't have that...again.

He scratched his black hair, anxious to even think about it. L didn't want to share any information with Winter, and just hoped she didn't know the location of this murderer already.

The detective felt as if he were standing in between two places, past and future. He had almost no memories of his past, and the future was uncertain. Whether he would return, or not. Just being in that 'small bridge' that separates the two, made him feel a bit more confident. That small bridge, present, was the only thing we can be sure of.

"Watari...(small bridge or transition in japanese)" He finally said.

"Sir, I called agent Miller to pick up Miss Winter and take her home." Whammy commented. "Thank you." said L,"As soon as we arrive. We need to use fake identities."

"Do you have any names in mind, Sir?" Asked Whammy. "As a matter of fact, I do." He answered.

______

"Mr. W called me to pick you up." Commented Miller, who looked sharper than the night of the drinking game.

As soon as she opened the door, and sat on the passenger's seat, he scanned her with a pair of surprised blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of boxers and an oversized sweater. His expression turned into a grin for a moment, and Naomi looked at him listlessly. That idiot had left her without saying a word...

Winter could see with the corner of her eye, he was carrying a gun under his jacket. "Take me to Southampton Airport, please." She said calmly.

"No, W. told me to take you home." She rapidly reached out for the weapon strapped onto his belt. When Miller saw what she was doing, he tried to reach for the extra gun he always kept hidden, but Naomi twisted his hand so that the colt pointed to his zipper.

"Take me to Southampton Airport." Winter ordered, "If you move more than you should, I'll castrate you the unorthodox way."

"You are...fucking crazy..."

______

"Passengers of flight 355, destination Tokyo, Japan, scheduled on time, boarding on gate 5."

"I guess that means us..." Ryuuzaki said pushing himself off of the chair heavily.

______

"You cannot go in without your ticket..." Said the woman guarding the door. "This is very important! You...It's...We´re FBI." Naomi turned to Miller, "Take out your badge."

"What?!" "Take-Out-Your-Freaking-Badge-Miller!" She shouted desperately.

He did rapidly, and the guard stepped aside.

"You still haven't said, who we are looking for..." Miller commented,"Is it L-san?"

"No!" She lied. Miller hadn't yet seen L, and it would be risky, if someone else, knew his identity, "It's my old boyfriend from...High...School?"

"Fair enough." He answered.

______

"Please, go ahead. I'm going to buy a snack for the flight." L said to Whammy.

As he walked toward the small store, something caught his eye. Naomi and Miller running on the corridor, most likely had been looking through every gate on the airport.

Naomi's green eyes looked his way, just as if Lawliet had shouted her name at the top of his lungs. She stopped without moving her eyes from his. Miller seemed unaware that his companion had found what she was looking for.

She walked rapidly his way, at first with numb steps, then her face and all her body felt hot, maybe in embarrassment or maybe in rage. Ryuuzaki didn't know what to do, so he walked slowly toward her, to meet her. She stopped a few feet away from him. Naomi looked down for a moment, and fixed her dark hair, lightly.

"You didn't...say goodbye." She said finally without raising her face.

Winter expected, Ryuuzaki to say one of his usual clever frases, but he didn't. For a moment she saw his feet strolling her way, and then she felt his warms arms around her. His head leaning down to her shoulder.

"I've said goodbye, to so many people. I don't want to loose you, too." He mumbled.

The woman tightened her grip on him, and Ryuuzaki searched for her lips with his own. "Last call for flight 355, destination Tokyo, Japan, boarding on gate 5."

"I thought so..." She whispered, "I won't investigate if you don't want me to..."

"I don't want you to." He added almost instantly.

"I know, you won't write, or call, or even pronounce my name while you work...So, I will be waiting, until you call me, and tell me you're coming back."

For a moment, Ryuuzaki stood dumbfounded, feeling her words sinking into his chest. He would come back, that promise would never be broken. Even if he had never kept his word before, he would keep it for her. Maybe, they'd meet in different circumstances that they expect, or maybe things would work out in a strange way.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and then kissed her one last time before pulling away and entering the door that led to the plane. He turned around once, and then he was gone. __________


	26. Two Years of Torture

]Ok, I wrote this next part. I think I'll write another one...Not sure if it´s the last one...or the one before. So I hope you enjoy.

Death note, or it´s characters don't belong to me

This story does.

Thanks for your reviews and for your patience.

__________________________

There was a woman walking on the crowded streets of Tokyo City, under the raining sky, carrying something under her coat. Two years ago, she had received news from him. Her stay

had become permanent until further notice.

Naomi pulled the black umbrella closer to herself, and wiped her cheek rapidly. The sound of her heels echoed against the asphalt.

She was having a conversation on her cell phone, with Whammy's new principal. He was telling her who was chosen as substitute.

"Do you realize, he's only a child?" Naomi argued.

"So was L when he solved his first case...God rest his soul."

Naomi didn't respond to his sympathy, and sighed.

"I don't want to have the death of a child in my conscience. This time, take the necessary precautions."

"Yes, Madam."

The ex-agent stopped infront of a eerie building, and turned off her phone before moving in any further. Everything inside was painted completely white.  
There were many rooms used as decoys, like she ordered. She mumbled the new numeric order to herself, and passed through a series of doors and guards, with their faces hidden.

"Password?" Asked one of the two watchmen.

"Sunflower." She answered shortly, and they allowed her to continue to the last room.

There was a bed covered with a white tent and just a few plastic windows. A doctor sat across the room. Naomi didn't move an inch, or even make an expression. Her face looked completely lifeless, but her eyes glowed with a green supressed fury.

"How is he?" She asked finally walking to take a look into the tent.

"Yesterday he reacted slightly, but he's still in coma." The Doctor said.

Naomi looked at him through the small windows. His eyes still closed, and his skin paler than ever.

"Thank you, Doctor. I will take care of this now."

She followed the physician with her eyes until he abandoned the room. The woman, left her umbrella by the bed, and picked the only available chair, moving it close to the white tent.  
The woman took her coat off, and hung it on the back of the chair, taking out a medium package from her inner pocket.

"You should be turning 27 today..." She murmured looking at the box, and then pulling the tent to see L resting peacefully held by a seemingly eternal dream, "You know? The kids, well they've gotten quite big, but they wanted me to give you this...It's...Well I still haven't seen it...I will open it for you, and tell you what it is..."

Naomi undid the laces and the wrapper slowly. It was a box of dark chocolates.

"Chocolates." She smiled sadly, knowing he couldn´t eat them.

She took one and put it in her mouth, and slowly leaned in to kiss him. For a moment she felt like a prince about to kiss the sleeping beauty.

"Will you open your eyes for me L?" She whispered and pressed her lips against his cold ones. Maybe this time he would react, or even open his eyes...Something.

The woman pulled away slowly, watching him intently...Nothing.

"What am I doing here?...This is torture..." Naomi stuttered, she couldn´t stand seeing him that way, "Please, wake up now...Wake up!"

She shook him, but he didn´t move, or even made a sound. Just lied there...inert...Winter stood up abruptly, took her coat, not being able to watch him any longer. She made her way to the door,

and before touching the handle, she turned once to see him, just like he had done before leaving that day.

"I'm still waiting for you, and I´m never going to let go. Ever...."

Ryuuzaki slowly opened his eyes, his sight blurry and unsteady. He saw a shadow standing in the room, a woman.

"W..." He started, but his voice was dry and unaudible, atrophied, withered by the time he didn't use it.

Naomi closed the door, and the doctor could see that, like every time she visited him, the woman came out almost bursting into tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and the girl nodded furiously, forcing a smile.

There was a loud beep, and both of them raised their heads. The doctor rushed, and Naomi didn´t dare to go in, fearing the worst. She took a step forward recalled her route to the exit. Outside, it was raining, more like pouring, and as she saw the empty streets, her hand covered her face, and Naomi cried for the first time in a long while.

"Miss!", a voice startled her. The Doctor called her breathlessly, "Please..."

____

Her steps bouncing on the walls as she entered, her pace firm and fast. Naomi´s now longer hair was completely wet. She stood right beside the door, Ryuuzaki had opened his eyes, and pulled out most of the tubes to which he was connected. Two of the guards were holding him down. His black hair had grown to his shoulders, and he looked extremely confused

and disturbed. To Naomi´s surprise, even in weakened state, he managed to push one of the guards to the ground.

"Let him go." She ordered, L looked her way, with his scrutinizing, dark gaze. He placed a hand on his temple, and tried to stand up, failing miserably. Naomi grabbed his arm to hold him up.

"Where am I...?" He mumbled, and then his eyes made her freeze on the spot, "...And who are you?"


	27. Questions

I know the loosing memory thing is getting, old but either that or he was dead, OR he would go out looking for Kira again, and we can´t have that.

Enjoy I'll write the next part soon.

I know I always say this, but now it´s really close to the end, so please bare with me.

____

Naomi felt as if she had been stabbed.

"I'm...your care taker, Naomi." She said, thinking about Whammy, with sentiment and grief.

"Where is Whammy?" L questioned.

Naomi wasn't sure what to say, what if he remembered more than she thought, lying to him would backfire.  
"He passed away two years ago..." She said truthfully.

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened in surprise, he reached for the bed, wanting to sit down. He shook his head and held it between his hands.  
"How...?"

"He had a heart attack, it was fulminant." She added quickly, and then turned to the doctor, pointing at the door, "I'll be right back, Sir.  
If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

Once the physician and Naomi were outside, she looked at him seriously, expecting an answer.  
"The lack of oxygen, when he suffered the heart-attack might have damaged his brain temporarily, or permanently. He might recall the events that took place before his coma, or he might never remember what happened."

"Ms. Winter, he's calling for you." One of the guards said poking his head out the door.

"When will you release him?" Naomi locked her eyes on the doctor.

"I have to make some studies and run some tests. If he is well, he might be able to leave this week."

She walked back into the room, and Lawliet pierced her with his eyes.  
"I want to leave...now." He ordered.

"Sir, there are still some tests that need to be done..."

"Let me put it this way, Ms. Naomi. I pay you, you do as I say." He said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well, let me put it this way, Sir. Do you remember where you live?" She asked.

Ryuuzaki opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I thought so. You will stay here, until the doctor signs your release, Sir."

"Did I hire you?" He asked her almost surprised.

"Mr. Whammy recommended me, and you hired me, Sir. Doctor I'm getting my coffee break, could you watch him for me?" The medic sat on the chair next to him.

"What kind of care taker are you?" Argued Ryuuzaki probing her with his eyes.

"A tired one. I won't take long, lie down and rest." She recalled almost leaving her umbrella by the bed and as she reached for it,  
Lawliet kept his eyes fixed on her for a few seconds, and then blinked grabbed her by the wrist, feeling her pulse increase in his grip. Then he pulled her closer to his face, and whispered something into her ear.

"Could you bring me some coffee?"

The woman smiled and nodded lightly, taking her umbrella. When she was on the door, heard him call her again.

"ah and...twelve..."

"Yes I know how you like it, Sir." When she saw Ryuuzaki smile at this, for some unknown reason her face turned hot. He might have lost his memory but he was still perverted.

....

"Anna, how are you?...Still working on this case...I'm not sure I will return any time soon, please take care."

She hung up. The pay phone clicked. Naomi couldn´t tell anyone he was alive, the truth is, the kids didn´t know a thing about Lawliet. In the news he was still working on cases,

but the agent knew it was all a cover-up.

She stood in the phone booth for a few seconds, trying to figure out a way to get him out of the city...alive.

It was raining still, and her heart skipped with anticipation. She already had a place to stay, but...How could she persuade him to go with her?

__

"Do you realize what you?e asking of me?" The doctor said alarmed.

"Yes, I'm asking you to release him before time. I believe it? a matter of time before he plans to escape. As long as he stays in Tokyo, or in plain sight for that matter,  
he will be risking his life."

"I understand, but I need to run those tests..."

"Then do test him now, and you can make an examination routine, every once in a while, or when needed."

"Alright, but I'd advice you to warn him of his current situation."

"I will, Doctor."

Naomi entered the room slowly, and sat on the chair beside him. The guards left, knowing the woman could handle it on her own. Once they left, she took the paper bag with coffee and donuts that she had bought. Lawliet smiled and took them gratefully.

"Sir..." She bit her lip before proceeding, "I feel the need to tell you this, but..."

Ryuuzaki looked at her without hesitating to drink. She raised her eyes, and looked down in a pause.

"You cannot stay here any longer..." She started.

"I know, it's horrible. I hate hospitals..." He commented pursing his lips in disapproval.

"No, I mean. I can't get into much details, but you took a very dangerous case two years ago, and the culprit almost succeeded into killing you. The modus operandi is still unknown to the media, but you, got so close, that this killer found out your identity. I've worked with you in previous cases, and the only way to get you alive out of this one, was to make everyone believe you were dead."

"Did this killer have anything to do with Whammy? death?" Ryuuzaki? dark eyes seemed dangerous.

"I'm not certain, Sir. The autopsy proved it was caused by a massive heart attack. You...well, Whammy dialed my emergency number moments before he passed away, and I made a few calls, to intercept your body.  
You were dead for seven minutes, Sir. Or so I was informed.

"What happened to the case?"

"There's someone else working on it, I believe that this person is also from Whammy's Orphanage. I made sure that, he gets the proper support for this case."

L lowered his eyes to the cup.

"Then, I'm dead." He said trying to find reassurance in the care taker's eyes.

"Officially, yes. You cannot show your face, like always. If you ever decide to take on a case. You cannot be L." she confirmed.

"Then, where are you planning to take me? I'm not staying in just any place."

"I know that, Sir. Since, I'm the only person who knows your identity, aside from other few things about yourself...You will stay with me."

"What about your neighbors...You don't think I'm going to stay inside if I get bored, do you?" When Ryuuzaki said this, the woman looked up at him,  
her eyes turned dead-serious, and a creepy smile spread across her face.

"I don't have neighbors."


	28. Welcome

There was a blazing light greeting him as he opened his eyes.  
Lawliet sat on the cold metallic platform, the doctor examined him. He couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable,  
not even wanting to recall, that he wasn't even wearing a robe to cover up his pale self.

From the contour of the examineer's shoulder he looked over at the woman, who remained completely still on the corner of the room.  
Her eyes focused on him. He could sense her growing tense against the wall, hearing a ragged sigh interrupt the silence in the room.

The Doctor nodded his head and smiled,

"He is in perfect shape, no external, internal injuries, his memory loss is most likely temporary. You may go home...Just, don't let him strain himself,  
lift heavy objects, and do rest as much as you can."

"Am I being discharged?" Asked L.

"Get dressed, and you may leave when you feel like doing so." The doctor announced, before closing the door after him.

Naomi stood motionless, looking up when she felt his piercing stare analyzing her once more. He had already pulled on a pair of clean boxers and jeans that the caretaker had brought after he had awakened.

"Do you intend to exploit every inch of my privacy?" He mumbled seriously.

She didn t move, looking at him without a trace of emotion.  
"I don t trust anyone...even less when it comes to you."

Ryuuzaki paused as he crawled into a navy blue hoodie, and then continued, pretending she hadn t said a word.  
"Did you bring the car?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. I'll take you home, when you re ready."

Winter held the umbrella for him, not allowing herself to be protected from the heavy rain. She scorted him toward a black classic car with smoked windows. Ryuuzaki avoided her as she began to open the back door, opening the front passenger s on his own, sliding into the vehicle. The woman stared at him from behind, and then sighed closing it once more. He pulled the hood off his head, and his darkened stare was fixed on her,  
but neither dared to speak.

L looked out the window absent-mindedly. The dim scenery, the oscurity engulfing his heard the imaginary sound of bells, and he rapidly turned to his driver. He felt an odd sensation of emptiness, when he realized Whammy wasn t there. The ex-detective was still unsure about this woman, or why he had hired her.  
Not to forget that lingering heat burning his insides. The man moved his eyes back to the scenario. Lawliet couldn t restrain himself from thinking about the glances they had exchanged in the examining room, which had succeeded to summon a pair of sexual thoughts to his head. As he forced himself to let them go,  
L started to question the reasons of her hiring.

He was beginning to analyze himself, and came to the conclusion, that he would never hire a woman as an assistant. Even less if it meant for her to be around him most of the time. His main objection was 'Focus.  
Ryuuzaki would have chosen a male care taker above any female with astounding quialities. Simply to avoid the dilemma he was now in. Males would never wake urges in him, or distract him the way she did.

"Tell me the reasons why I hired you." He ordered.

"I don t barge into your decisions, unless you ask me to do so. I know the things you need before you tell me.  
and I will technically do anything you ask of me, except endangering your well-being..." She answered after a short pause.

"Did you reject the possibility of a personal life for me?" He questioned, but that time Naomi didn t respond, "Why? Who are you to me?"

"I'm a person in debt to you." The woman finally contested. L looked at her with the corner of his eyes, expressionless, and then turned to the smoked glass. He rolled the window down, and a field of gold greeted him. It all seemed too familiar.

The car stopped infront of something that looked like a small chateau painted in white, a yellow glow casted upon it. He opened his own door before Naomi could open her own. As he refused to be helped, she continued her way to the trunk. Ryuuzaki pushed her aside gently and took his luggage single-handedly.

"Sir, the doctor said you shouldn t..." She started.

"You said you didn't barge into my decisions...Did you change your mind?" He said giving her a slight smile.

Naomi stepped aside and proceeded to show him the place. As they entered, Ryuuzaki perceived a faint smell of cookies, intertwined with abandonment.  
The house seemed impressive. There was a study, a library, a kitchen, dinning room, living room, that suited his taste in an appropriate way. She guided him through a wooden staircase that smelled strongly of mahogany. He couldn t help but admire everything about her home.

"This is your room." She mumbled staying on the corridor, without looking up.

He entered a large chamber, furnished, cleaned and decorated, in a simple manner. As if he had done it himself. The curtains covered the window view, and as he drew them, he discovered the endless patio. Golden flowers everywhere. The sunset painted behind the field.

"I will be downstairs. If you need anything, please don t hesitate to call me." She hadn t taken a step into his room.

He nodded lightly without moving his eyes away from the view. Lawliet wanted to say something, but wasn t quite sure of what it was. His heart was speeding.

Naomi chopped down the vegetables fast. One after another. She wanted him to remember her so badly, and yet...If his memories returned, his life would be endangered by his pride to catch Kira.

"Ech." She mumbled as the knife cut her finger lightly. Her finger went into her mouth, and then went on to place the salad bowl on the table. Not that he would actually care for the real food.

As she entered the dinning room, finger between her lips, bowl on the other hand, she was startled by his ghastly presence. It seemed as if he had been standing by the kitchen, waiting for her to exit. He took the bowl from her, accidentally touching her fingers in the process, and placed it on the table. He looked rather disappointed at the vegetables and the meat.

"The cake is on the kitchen...There s also a..."

"Thank you." He interrupted her, and Naomi smiled slightly, sitting down, he did also, on the opposite side of the table.

"You re welcome, Sir." She mumbled.


End file.
